KING HADES
by Ririn Cross
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UP!] Byun Baek Hyun, seorang detektif kepolisian. Park Chan Yeol tidak mengetahui profesi Baek Hyun yang berbahaya ini! Black Rose mengincar mereka, dan masa lalu Chan Yeol mulai terbuka. BaekYeol/ChanBaek slight HunHan, Action!
1. Prolog

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG "King Hades"**

**Disclaimer: **

**Chara is their own, but this story is mine! Don't copy anywhere**

**Cast : **

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**Sub Cast:**

**Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Jong Dae**

**Genre: **

**Action, Romance, Marriage Life, Scie-Fie**

**Author : **

**Ririn Cross**

* * *

Pria mungil itu menarik _shotgun_ miliknya. Dengan mengendap ia melihat pria itu menelusup diantara penumpang kereta. Ia melangkahkan kaki mengikuti pola pria gemuk itu. Ini percobaan pertamanya dalam divisi yang baru.

Pria gemuk targetnya terus berlari menjauh. _"Cih, dia pikir dia bisa bebas dari kami hem? Tidak semudah itu, terlebih setelah aku membongkar semua kebusukannya."_ batin si pria mungil.

Suara petugas perempuan menggema di seluruh penjuru stasiun, menandakan kereta akan berangkat. Gerbong mulai ditutup. Sial. Akan lebih sulit menangkap di dalam kereta, tapi sekaranglah pria mungil itu di sini. Di dalam kereta yang ramai.

Ia berlari diantara keramaian. Ada dua orang lain yang dikenal sebagai Jong Dae dan Yi Xing menyusul pria mungil itu dan mereka segera membekuk si pelaku saat itu juga dari kepungan tiga arah.

"Baek Hyun!" Jong Dae berteriak. Pria mungil itu mengangguk lalu segera mengarahkan borgol ke pergelangan tangan pria gemuk itu di saat Yi Xing telah melumpuhkannya dengan memiting tangannya. Orang itu pelaku kasus perdagangan organ yang baru saja melarikan diri karena diadili.

Sementara itu Jong Dae terlihat sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Mungkin melapor ke kantor pusat.

"Selesai!" Baek Hyun menepuk-nepuk tangan, seolah menyingkirkan debu.

Banyak yang melihat mereka, tapi orang-orang itu tidak sepenuhnya tahu apa yang mereka hadapi.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," ujar Baek Hyun setelah mengamankan si pria gemuk.

"Oke." Yi Xing membentuk tanda lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Baek Hyun berjalan lurus melewati orang-orang yang berjejalan penuh di kereta ini, _shotgun_ masih ia pegang di tangan kiri. Tak ada yang menyadarinya. Banyak yang berdiri karena kereta ini sangat ramai.

Tiba-tiba kereta bergoncang. Tubuhnya sedikit tidak seimbang, di saat tangan kanannya memegang _shotgun_, dan tangan kiri harus menahan beban tubuh mungilnya. Ia hampir terjatuh, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba menahan tubuh Baek Hyun. Memasukkan pria mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Hangat. Baek Hyun bahkan tidak tahu pria ini siapa.

Ketika kereta tiba-tiba berhenti dengan guncangan yang lebih parah ia eratkan pelukan pada pria ini.

"_Maaf, kereta mengalami sedikit masalah. Diharapkan para penumpang tetap berada di tempat."_ Suara itu kembali terdengar dari speaker kereta.

Baek Hyun segera menegakkan wajah. Seorang pria dengan topi hitam, jaket berwarna abu-abu yang dikerudungkan di kepalanya tampak menatap Baek Hyun dengan mata bulatnya. Ia bahkan tak berkedip saat menatap Baek Hyun. Garis wajahnya tegas, dan dia sangat tampan. Lalu sekarang Baek Hyun merasakan ada debaran di antara mereka. Baek Hyun tidak tahu ini jantung siapa, tapi saat itu juga ia segera menyembunyikan _shotgun _di balik jas kerjanya. Berharap pria ini tak mengetahuinya.

"Aku Park Chan Yeol."

"Byun Baek Hyun," ujar pria mungil itu canggung. Posisi mereka masih begitu intim. Pria bernama Park Chan Yeol itu melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Baek Hyun.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Apa?!"

* * *

**~Baek Hyun POV~**

Saat itulah awal pertemuanku dengan Chan Yeol. Seorang aktor yang sedang iseng naik kereta. Dia menembak tepat di jantungku hanya dalam waktu satu menit kita berkenalan. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa kehidupanku tidak akan pernah sama. Bahkan saat pernikahan kami pun banyak yang terjadi. Seperti ledakan bom saat pesta pernikahan kami, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Yeah, kehidupan bersamaku akan begitu sulit, tapi kuharap Chan Yeol berhasil melaluinya. Salah siapa dia ngotot ingin menikah denganku?

"Aku tak peduli." Chan Yeol tersenyum ceria dengan kacamata bacanya. Dia seolah tak masalah dengan apa konsekuensi berada di sisiku.

Hm, masihkah kalian ingin mengetahui kisah kami?

* * *

**-To Be Continue?-**

* * *

**Bagaimana respon readers terhadap fict ini menentukan kelanjutan cerita. So, RnR please ^^**


	2. Black Rose

**Disclaimer:**

**Chara is their own, but this story is mine! Don't copy anywhere**

**Cast :**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**Sub Cast:**

**Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Jong Dae, Park Xiu Min (ganti marga), Kim Jun Myeon, and other**

**Genre:**

**Action, Romance, Marriage Life, Scie-Fie**

**Author :**

**Ririn Cross**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Black Rose**

* * *

Baek Hyun mendesah frustasi ketika melirik jam dinding yang hampir menunjuk pukul sepuluh, lebih tepatnya kurang setengah jam dari waktu yang diharapkan. Saat ini pria berambut hitam yang tengah gelisah itu telah siap dengan jas yang pas di tubuhnya, bunga tersemat di dada, dan dia terlihat tampan sekaligus manis saat itu. Sayangnya, senyum yang seharusnya terpatri di wajahnya tak juga mengembang, justru ekspresi khawatir tergambar jelas. Sedaritadi ia berjalan kesana kemari sambil menggigiti kuku jemari lentiknya tak tenang.

"Baek Hyun-_ah_, berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu. Kau seperti setrika berjalan," tegur Xiu Min, pria berpipi _chubby_ bermata sipit itu terlihat mendecak, mengingat calon adik iparnya yang tak bisa tenang di moment sepenting ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang hyung, acara setengah jam lagi dimulai dan Chan Yeol, belum terlihat sama sekali." Baek Hyun menghempaskan diri di sofa coklat yang nyaman itu. Ia kesal, kemarahannya berada di ubun-ubun kali ini. 'Rasanya aku ingin lepas dari situasi menyedihkan ini,' rutuk Baek Hyun dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin Xiu Min membaca pikirannya untuk kabur dari pernikahan ini jika Chan Yeol benar-benar tidak datang.

"Sebentar, akan ku telepon." Zhang Yi Xing, sahabat Baek Hyun berdiri tepat di samping Xiu Min terlihat mengecek ponsel _touch screen_nya lantas men_dial_ nomor yang ingin dituju.

Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Sudah berpuluh kali tadi melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yi Xing, tapi tidak ada balasan yang diharapkan, dan Baek Hyun rasa hal yang sama pun akan terulang.

Xiu Min mencoba memutar otaknya. Ia sebenarnya sedih melihat calon adik iparnya terlihat sangat frustasi, apakah memang benar ini keputusan yang tepat untuk membiarkan hubungan adiknya dengan Baek Hyun ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi? Sementara, pria bermarga Park itu bahkan masih belum menyadari sifat kekanakannya. Bisa terlihat bukan dari terlambatnya datang ke pernikahannya sendiri? "Jika dalam 15 menit lagi dia belum datang, lebih baik batalkan saja."

Yi Xing yang sejak tadi berusaha menghubungi Chan Yeol tampak menautkan alis dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Xiu Min. Jun Myeon dan Jong Dae yang berada di sisi ruangan lain yang sejak tadi terlihat sibuk dengan _rundown_ acara di tangannya segera menegakkan wajahnya mendengar kalimat Xiu Min.

Hening. Kelima orang di dalam ruangan itu tak bersuara.

"Jangan bercanda." Jong Dae sahabat seperjuangan Baek Hyun selama di akademi sekaligus partner kerjanya di kantor itu menyipitkan matanya, kalimatnya memecah kesunyian sesaat yang tercipta. Ia segera berdiri menghampiri Xiu Min.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Xiu Min kukuh dengan niatnya. Dia mungkin sudah jengah. Kesalahan dan keterlambatan baginya yang seorang dokter tampaknya adalah sebuah bencana. Bisa saja seorang nyawa melayang bukan jika terjadi kelalaian? Apalagi sekarang yang membuat ulah itu adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia tak segan untuk menghukumnya.

"Tenang, hyung. Aku yakin ia akan datang sebentar lagi." Jun Myeon lantas melipat kertasnya. Pria yang merupakan kakak kelas Chan Yeol setingkat lebih tua darinya saat masih SMA, mantan ketua OSIS, dan sejak awal mereka telah menjadi akrab seperti hyung dan dongsaeng itu terlihat tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin pernikahan ini batal. Lalu apa gunanya ia ada di sini mempelajari susunan acara untuk menjadi MC?

"Akan kupertimbangkan," sahut pria mungil itu tiba-tiba. Baek Hyun mungkin gila, tapi lebih gila lagi jika ia meneruskan semuanya di kala ia mulai ragu, apakah Chan Yeol benar-benar mencintainya?

"Kau bicara apa?"

Seseorang tampak berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah saat itu. Surai hitam kemerahannya terlihat acak-acakan.

"Chan Yeol!" Semua memekik tertahan. Objek yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan kini muncul dihadapan mereka dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya, sementara yang lain terlihat bernafas lega.

Sebenarnya lelaki itu cukup menyedihkan sekarang. Ia bahkan belum mengenakan apapun yang seharusnya dipakai sebagai baju pengantin selain kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang sudah tidak teratur dan tampak lusuh.

Chan Yeol lantas menatap Baek Hyun yang masih memberikan pandangan tidak percaya padanya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju Baek Hyun, menggenggam tangan pria mungil itu lantas berlutut. "Aku terlambat karena mengambil ini."

Chan Yeol membuka telapak tangannya, dan sepasang benda mengkilap itu bersinar dengan indah. Cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Ia hampir membuatnya terlindas truk saking senangnya memandang cincin itu." Sambung Leeteuk, sang manajer yang tampak bersedekap di depan pintu. Perlu diketahui, profesi Chan Yeol adalah seorang aktor ternama. Namanya sering muncul di majalah maupun surat kabar, terlebih layar kaca, drama-drama yang ia perankan pun sudah meraih banyak penghargaan.

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu truk itu akan lewat di samping mobil kita, hyung. Lagipula mengapa kau memarkir mobil sembarangan di jalan raya!" Chan Yeol protes.

"Bukankah setiap aku menjemputmu seperti itu, kau saja yang tidak fokus." Leeteuk mendecak. "Untung saja cincin itu jatuh ke selokan kering, jika ada air, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib pernikahan kalian nanti." Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kejadian konyol itu memang benar-benar terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jangan cerewet, hyung." Chan Yeol mendesis. Kini Baek Hyun tahu mengapa penampilan Chan Yeol seberantakan ini. Sepertinya Tuan Park mengambil cincin dengan penuh perjuangan di dasar selokan.

"Dasar ceroboh." Baek Hyun mendengus, namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya terkembang.

Chan Yeol seketika bernafas lega, ia hendak memeluk kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi pendampingnya itu namun sayang, ia segera diseret oleh Xiu Min.

"Kau belum mengganti bajumu, bodoh. Jangan dekat-dekat Baek Hyun sebelum kau tampil sempurna." Mulut pedas Xiu Min kembali mengoceh. Ia menyeret si pria jangkung diiringi decakan tak mengerti dari Jun Myeon, Yi Xing, dan Jong Dae yang memperhatikan. Pria bernama Park Chan Yeol itu nampak pasrah diseret dengan tidak elitnya ke kamar ganti oleh sang kakak. _Yeah_, Xiu Min tak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan acara yang hampir rusak karena si idiot Park ini.

Baek Hyun, ia tersenyum geli melihat kedekatan Xiu Min dengan Chan Yeol.

"Mereka terlihat akrab." Leeteuk terkekeh. Baek Hyun menggangguk seraya tersenyum.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Acara mulai berlangsung dengan khidmat. Kedua mempelai sudah berdiri di depan altar mulai mengucap janji suci yang sejak tadi telah ditunggu-tunggu. Tidak terlalu ramai, hanya kerabat terdekat yang diundang di gereja kecil pelosok ini. Bahkan jumlahnya tak genap 10 orang. Alasan klasik tentu saja, karena pernikahan ini tersembunyi agar tidak banyak media yang meliput mengingat profesi Chan Yeol sebagai seorang selebritis. Yeah, profesi Baek Hyun juga menuntut hal yang sama.

Pendeta mulai meletakkan tangannya di depan alkitab sambil mengamati dua mempelai pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, satunya lebih jangkung, di sisinya lebih pendek. Mereka usianya sebaya hanya saja si pria jangkung –Park Chan Yeol– lebih muda 6 bulan daripada pria pendek itu, Byun Baek Hyun.

Keadaan mulai tegang. Xiu Min terlihat duduk di sebelah Jong Dae yang tampak gembira menatap altar. Jun Myeon dari kursi MC-nya juga tak berkedip menatap dua pasangan yang terlihat serasi itu. Hanya kerabat dari Baek Hyun yang tidak terlihat, ia hanya membawa dua rekannya Kim Jong Dae dan Zhan Yi Xing. Orangtua Baek Hyun sendiri telah meninggal sehingga Baek Hyun tidak punya siapapun selain mereka. Sedangkan Park Jung Soo alias Leeteuk adalah kakak sepupu Chan Yeol yang merangkap menjadi sang manajer 'spesial', dan ada Kim Jong In yang duduk di sisi belakang gereja. Ia adalah rekan Chan Yeol, sekaligus sahabat seperjuangan yang sama-sama telah mempunyai nama di dunia hiburan. Orangtua Chan Yeol nampak duduk manis di barisan paling depan melihat prosesi pernikahan ini. Ibu Chan Yeol bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata bahagia atas pernikahan anaknya dengan orang yang dia cintai, lalu Zhang Yi Xing yang merangkap sebagai wali nikah Baek Hyun tampak duduk di sebelah orangtua Chan Yeol.

Sang pendeta memulai membacakan janji untuk para mempelai. Dimulai dari Chan Yeol.

"Park Chan Yeol, apakah kau bersedia menerima Byun Baek Hyun sebagai suami Anda? Mencintainya, mengasihinya, dan menyanyanginya dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya ataupun miskin dan akan terus berada di sisinya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Chan Yeol menghela nafas dalam. Ia terlihat gugup, namun ia mempunyai tekad ini tujuan hidupnya. "Saya bersedia menerima Byun Baek Hyun sebagai suami saya. Mencintainya, mengasihinya, dan menyanyanginya dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya ataupun miskin dan akan terus berada di sisinya sampai maut memisahkan kami." Dengan lantang Chan Yeol mengucapkan ikrar janji itu. Tentu saja karena ia yakin Baek Hyun hanya miliknya.

Senyum terpatri di wajah Baek Hyun ketika mendengar Chan Yeol menyerukan janji suci itu. Benar-benar melegakan. Namun, giliran dia sekarang yang tampak gugup karena pendeta kini menatapnya.

"Byun Baek Hyun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Park Chan Yeol sebagai suami Anda? Mencintainya, mengasihinya, dan menyanyanginya dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya ataupun miskin dan akan terus berada di sisinya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Kalimat yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan kepada Chan Yeol dan tentu saja Baek Hyun akan menjawab dengan tak kalah tegas.

"Saya bersedia menerima Park Chan Yeol sebagai suami saya. Mencintainya, mengasihinya, dan menyanyanginya dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya ataupun miskin dan akan terus berada di sisinya sampai maut memisahkan kami." Baek Hyun berseru, dan senyuman menghiasi wajah Chan Yeol saat itu juga. Pemuda jangkung itu tak ayal segera menggenggam tangan mungil Baek Hyun membuatnya tersentak dan menatap suaminya yang jangkung.

Kini pendeta yang baru saja melayangkan pandangan pada mempelai langsung mengalihkan pandangan kepada para hadirin sebagai saksi. "Keluarga dan sahabat terkasih, yang telah berkumpul dalam tempat yang indah ini untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara yang suci dari ikatan pernikahan, apakah Anda dengan tulus bersedia memberikan Byun Baek Hyun kepada Park Chan Yeol dalam kunci pernikahan?"

"Bersedia!" Dengan lantang seluruh kerabat yang ada di sana menyerukannya.

"Aku resmikan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang suami istri. Silahkan bertukar cincin."

Seorang gadis kecil pembawa cincin memberikannya kepada Chan Yeol. Kini mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan. Chan Yeol segera melingkarkan cincin itu di jari lentik Baek Hyun yang telah siap. Baek Hyun menatap Chan Yeol dengan senyuman indahnya. Giliran ia mulai menyematkan cincin di jari manis Chan Yeol.

"Sekarang, silahkan kalian berciuman." Pendeta melanjutkan. Suasana gereja menjadi riuh, tentu saja ini moment yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu!

"Yeah! Kau harus melakukan dengan baik, _man_!" Jong In berteriak, dan Chan Yeol mendengarnya. Pemuda jangkung itu bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut berisik Jong In setelah acara usai nanti. Sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan ini dan. Chan Yeol gugup menatap mata _onyx_ Baek Hyun yang kini juga menatap lekat hazel miliknya. Sangat indah.

Chan Yeol seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, sedikit menunduk untuk meraih bibir mungil Baek Hyun yang siap menerima ciumannya. Namun, sayang sekali.

DUARRRR

Suara ledakan itu membuat setiap orang yang ada di sana terkejut. Yi Xing dan Jong Dae langsung tanggap dan memeriksa keadaan.

"Tetap di sini! Jangan ada yang keluar!" seru Yi Xing. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tampak panik, kecuali Jong In yang terlihat santai, dan sang mempelai pria yang berdiri mematung karena Baek Hyun saat itu segera berlari menuruni altar mengikuti dua rekannya.

Suara ledakan berasal dari arah depan gereja. Asap masih mengepul di sana setelah Jong Dae membuka area itu. Mereka bertiga keluar dan menutup pintunya lagi.

Jong Dae segera menyisir tempat itu dan menemukan beberapa serpihan bubuk mesiu. "Bom kertas," desisnya setelah mencium bau potassium yang tak asing baginya. "Volumenya kecil, sehingga ini tidak terlalu berbahaya. Hanya menjangkau radius 3 meter."

"Tapi tujuannya apa?" Yi Xing menimbang-nimbang, mungkinkah untuk menarik perhatian?

Baek Hyun terdiam. Segala pikirannya berkecamuk di dalam benak namja mungil itu. Pandangannya kemudian terpancang pada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di sudut kanan pintu masuk. Bukan kotak itu yang menarik perhatiannya, namun jelas yang membuat nafasnya terhenti adalah setangkai mawar hitam di atasnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**Ini chapter pertama~ **

**BIG Thanks to : AnitaLee, Guest1, meliarisky7, fafifufefoo, PrincePink, followbaek, Guest2, Guest3, bvocalight  
**

******Kalau responnya baik akan segera dilanjutkan. Please don't be a silent reader, author sangat menghargai komentmu seperti apapun untuk semangat.**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Failed First Night

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|KING HADES|**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baek Hyun, ********Park Chan Yeol, ********Zhang Yi Xing, ********Kim Jong Dae**

**Support Cast:**

**Leeteuk, Park Xiu Min (ganti marga), Kim Jun Myeon, and other**

**Disclaimer: Chara is their own, this FF is mine!**

**Genre:**

**Action, Romance, Marriage Life, Scie-Fie**

**Rated : T+ (15+)**

**Author :**

**Ririn Cross**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Failed First Night**

* * *

Pria mungil berambut hitam itu tampak gelisah, pikirannya melayang. Ia mengingat amplop merah yang berada di kotak merah itu dan mawar hitam yang mengiringinya. Kepalanya pening, terlebih setelah membaca isi surat itu.

_Byun Baek Hyun mengapa tidak mengundangku dalam pernikahanmu? Suamimu si tiang itu Park Chan Yeol? Idola yang sedang naik daun ya kan?_

_Biarkan takdir menari-nari mengiringi kalian. Ketika Pandora telah membuka kotak indah miliknya saat itulah dunia mulai lebih berwarna. Saat kau membuka kotak merah itu juga, kehidupan rumah tangga kalian akan lebih indah. Semoga beruntung._

_Black Rose._

Pandora membuka kotak pemberian dewa yang berisi kejahatan, kebengisan, kelicikan, dan segala pikiran jahat manusia dan membawa teror ke seluruh bumi. Jadi, baru saja ia diancam secara halus oleh seseorang yang berniat menghancurkannya, terlebih rumah tangganya dengan Chan Yeol? Sial.

Baek Hyun segera menyandarkan kepala ke punggung sofa. Ia memejamkan mata, memijat pelipis. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa di hari pernikahannya ini mendapat 'hadiah' yang cukup mengejutkan?

Chan Yeol yang melihat Baek Hyun langsung menghela nafas gusar. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu Baek Hyun duduk diam di sana, tanpa peduli padanya. Bahkan saat makan malam keluarga setelah pernikahan tadi rasanya nyawa Baek Hyun entah menghilang kemana. Ya, sejak ledakan memisahkan ciuman mereka seolah Baek Hyun tidak fokus padanya. Itu membuat Chan Yeol sedikit –jengkel.

Chan Yeol memutuskan mengambil dua gelas minuman dingin lalu berjalan ke arah Baek Hyun, meletakkan di depan suaminya itu lantas berdehem. "Ehem.."

Baek Hyun tak bereaksi.

Chan Yeol memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Baek Hyun. Ia menatap khawatir pada pemuda ber_eyeliner_ itu.

"Baek..." Chan Yeol menyentuh pundak si pria mungil. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan.

Baek Hyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chan Yeol. "Minumlah." Chan Yeol menyodorkan gelas itu. Baek Hyun menerimanya, tak baik menolak pemberian orang bukan, apalagi ini dari suaminya sendiri.

"Terima kasih."

Chan Yeol tersenyum. Ia meminum isi gelasnya, sambil mencuri pandang pada Baek Hyun yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Sungguh imut cara minum Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol menyukainya.

Tak berapa lama Baek Hyun telah menghabiskan gelasnya dan meletakkan di meja dengan pelan. Chan Yeol menyusul dengan menandaskan cairan di gelasnya. Ternyata mereka berdua kehausan.

"Biar aku cuci." Baek Hyun hendak bangkit menyambar dua gelas kosong itu namun tangannya ditahan oleh Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun mengerutkan alis.

"Nanti saja." Chan Yeol menggenggam tangan Baek Hyun, dan terpaksa Baek Hyun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia duduk kembali.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yang harusnya yang bertanya itu padamu, Baek." Chan Yeol mendesah. "Sejak tadi kau seperti mayat hidup."

"Memangnya aku seperti itu?" Baek Hyun menyipitkan mata. Chan Yeol mengangguk.

"Entah kau merasa atau tidak, sejak kejadian ledakan itu kau tak pernah fokus padaku. Aku merasa diabaikan," desis Chan Yeol sarkastik.

"Oh maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Baek Hyun katakan, nadanya terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Tak ayal, Chan Yeol menggeram. Ia sedikit kesal jadinya.

"Hanya maaf?"

"Lantas kau ingin apa?" Baek Hyun tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Ia benar-benar semakin kacau. Chan Yeol memperburuk kondisinya.

"Entahlah!" Chan Yeol membentak.

"Mengapa kau jadi emosi?!" Nada suara Baek Hyun meninggi.

"Kau yang lebih dulu memancingnya."

"Jadi aku yang salah?!"

"Tidak! Aku tak menyalahkanmu!"

"Kau seharusnya berhenti memikirkan hal lain di saat kau bersama suamimu!"

"Jika seperti itu, harusnya kau tidak usah menikahiku!" Kata-kata itu lolos dari bibir Baek Hyun membuat keheningan sesaat diantara mereka. Chan Yeol terdiam mematung.

"Jadi, kau masih ragu? Ah betapa bodohnya, hanya aku yang bahagia atas pernikahan ini." Chan Yeol meninggalkan ruangan itu cepat, dengan wajah sedikit terluka. Kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju balkon, menghempaskan pintu agak kuat membuat Baek Hyun tersadar. Ia bersalah karena tak bisa menahan emosi di saat seperti ini.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Angin malam membelai wajah namja jangkung itu. Ia mencengkeram pagar balkon dan menatap lurus ke depan, ke langit malam kota Seoul, pikirannya kosong. Pertengkaran dengan Baek Hyun membuatnya _blank_. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

"Hah~" Ia menghela nafas dalam. Dari awal memang Chan Yeol yang memulai, mencintai pria mungil itu saat pandangan pertama di kereta, lalu keberaniannya mengajak Baek Hyun berpacaran.

Beruntungnya semuanya disambut baik oleh Baek Hyun. Hingga insiden setengah tahun lalu yang membuat mereka hampir putus dan saat itu Chan Yeol tahu, ia tak bisa kehilangan Baek Hyun. Oleh karenanya Chan Yeol tidak membuang waktu untuk mengajaknya menikah. ia sangat mencintai pria itu meski hubungan mereka baru berjalan satu tahun.

Sebuah pertengkaran kecil tentu takkan bisa menggoyahkan pernikahan ini, _bukan_?

* * *

**~XXX~**

Mobil volvo metalik itu tampak berhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis namun terlihat mewah. Xiu Min terlihat senang, lantas ia melirik ke depan menuju kursi kemudi. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Tak perlu sungkan, hyung." Pria berdimple itu –Yi Xing– mengangguk.

"Jika kau perlu sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi kami." Jong Dae yang berada di samping Yi XIng tampak antusias. Ia memandang Xiu Min. Xiu Min hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kalian tidak mau mampir?" Xiu Min mencoba bersopan santun namun Yi Xing menggeleng.

"Hari sudah terlalu lar-"

"Kami akan mampir kapan-kapan!" sambar Jong Dae, membuat Yi Xing agak kesal. Seenaknya saja ia menyela pembicaraan orang.

"Ah, baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih Yi Xing-ah, Jong Dae-ya." Keduanya menggumamkan "sama-sama".

Xiu Min melirik ke sebelahnya lalu tersenyum. Ia segera membuka pintu jok belakang, turun dari mobil itu. Ia membungkuk, lalu segera memasuki rumahnya setelah Yi Xing membunyikan klakson dan memastikan mobil volvo metalik itu melaju membelah kota Seoul di waktu malam.

"Hey, dia pria yang menarik, _bukan_?" Jong Dae yang berada di samping Yi Xing terlihat bersemangat. "Dia manis, tapi sepertinya agak galak."

"Diamlah Jong Dae. Aku tidak tertarik. Aku masih normal." Yi Xing membalas sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi. Tentu saja, hari sudah hampir tengah malam.

Jong Dae hanya mendecih kesal. Yi Xing memang penganut aliran normal. Dia sebenarnya anti _gay_, tapi apa boleh buat karena sahabat-sahabatnya justru terlibat hubungan percintaan sesama jenis ia jadi terbiasa. Bahkan dia mendukung hubungan ChanBaek setelah melihat betapa Baek Hyun manis di sana, saat dekat dengan Chan Yeol –berbeda dengan Baek Hyun yang terjun ke lapangan.

"Hey, aku masih di sini. Kalian melupakanku?" sebuah suara membuat Jong Dae dan Yi Xing terperanjat. Seorang pria dengan kulit putih berwajah malaikat sedang mengucek matanya. Sepertinya ia cukup kelelahan dan tertidur sejak tadi.

"Oh maaf, hyung." Jong Dae nyengir. Nyaris dia melupakan kehadiran pria putih itu di sini. Sementara itu Yi Xing tampak terdiam memandang ke arah spion depan yang menampilkan sosok pria bernama lengkap Kim Jun Myeon itu. Entah mengapa wajah tidurnya, begitu imut, batin Yi Xing.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Yi Xing bertanya mencoba sedatar mungkin.

"Beberapa blok dari sini. Di lampu merah pertama."

"Oke."

Jong Dae hanya tersenyum. 'Zhang Yi Xing, lihat saja kau akan termakan perkataanmu sendiri,' gumamnya saat melihat Yi Xing mulai mencuri pandang ke spion.

Mereka lalu mengantarkan Jun Myeon ke rumahnya. Setelah itu mobil Yi Xing segera melaju.

"Hey ini jam berapa?"

"Baru sebelas malam." Jong Dae menjawab enteng sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepalanya di kursi untuk bantalan.

"Mungkin sudah di mulai!" Yi Xing terlihat menggebu-gebu.

Jong Dae mengerutkan alis. Ia bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia menepuk jidat. "Astaga kita hampir ketinggalan tontonan yang menarik!"

* * *

**~XXX~**

Sebuah tangan mungil tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Chan Yeol. Pemuda jangkung itu tersentak. Namun, ia menyadari siapa yang melakukannya.

"Mianhae..." Baek Hyun menempelkan kepalanya di punggung lapang Chan Yeol. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah memicu pertengkaran kali ini. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu atau segala hal yang kau pikirkan, Chan. Percayalah padaku. Aku... Sungguh bahagia kita bisa menikah. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa hem?" Chan Yeol segera membalikkan badannya lalu menatap pria mungil itu. Chan Yeol memang tidak akan pernah bisa kesal lebih lama dengan Baek Hyun.

"Aku hanya khawatir."

Kata itu membuat Chan Yeol menautkan alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah.. tidak –maksudku bagaimana jika fansmu tahu?"

"Jangan mulai lagi, Baek. Kita sudah menikah, perlahan aku akan mencoba meyakinkan mereka." Chan Yeol memegang pundak Baek Hyun mencoba menenangkan. Ia tidak suka jika Baek Hyun sudah mulai pesimis dengan keadaan ini.

'Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Sesungguhnya kau dalam bahaya.' Baek Hyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan itu di depan Chan Yeol. Tidak mungkin bukan ia berkata bahwa ada orang yang mengincar mereka. Ia muak setelah membaca surat itu. Surat yang terdengar seperti sebuah ucapan selamat menempuh hidup baru tapi mempunyai kata yang menusuk.

"Aku hanya..khawatir."

Chan Yeol tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Bagaimana jika ini akan jadi masalah be–!" Baek Hyun terdiam. Telunjuk Chan Yeol menempel di bibir mungil Baek Hyun membungkamnya yang terus mengoceh.

"Sttt.. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Oke? Semua akan baik-baik saja." Chan Yeol berkedip. Baek Hyun tampak mengerjap imut lantas mengangguk.

Sebenarnya pria yang lebih muda dari Baek Hyun itu jengah, yang Chan Yeol ingin sekarang adalah Baek Hyun. Sudah cukup ciuman saat di gereja itu tak terealisasikan gara-gara ledakan iseng –Jong Dae berbohong mengatakan bahwa itu hanya ulah anak kecil yang bermain petasan di seberang gereja, padahal faktanya anak-anak itu sedang main mobil-mobilan saat itu. Lalu pertengkaran kecil tadi juga cukup membuatnya gusar. Kali ini Chan Yeol tidak ingin melewatkan momen yang seharusnya menjadi malam indah mereka hancur gara-gara entah hal apa yang mengganggu pikiran Baek Hyun.

Padahal kenyataannya masalah ini cukup serius karena ada sepucuk surat ancaman yang dengan jelas menuliskan pesan akan 'menghancurkan' mereka.

Manik _hazel _Chan Yeol bertemu dengan _onyx_ milik Baek Hyun. Mereka bertatapan agak lama, menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Baek Hyun tidak lagi memikirkan ledakan, Black Rose, dan surat ancaman itu, karena sekarang ia merasa pandangan Chan Yeol seakan hendak menerkamnya bulat-bulat. Sangat tajam dan menghipnotis, hingga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dunia fana ini.

Perlahan jemari Chan Yeol bergerak menelusuri bibir mungil Baek Hyun. Benda yang membuatnya tertarik sejak dulu. Menekannya erotis hingga membuat Baek Hyun ingin menggigitnya. Sungguh, pada akhirnya Baek Hyun mengemut jari itu seduktif.

Chan Yeol menyeringai. Sepertinya ini waktu yang sangat tepat.

Entah sejak kapan Baek Hyun sudah melayang dalam gendongan Chan Yeol. Pria jangkung itu sudah tidak sabar sepertinya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Baek Hyun polos.

"Ke pesta kecil kita sayang." Chan Yeol menundukkan wajahnya, mengecup singkat dahi Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun paham maksud Chan Yeol. Ia lantas merangkulkan tangannya di leher pemuda jangkung itu yang perlahan membawanya berjalan ke kamar pengantin mereka.

Dengan satu tangan Chan Yeol membuka pintu ruangan itu. Terlihat dekorasi kamar pernikahan yang cukup unik. _Well_, biasanya kamar pengantin diisi dengan taburan bunga dan dihias secantik mungkin, bukan? Namun, berbeda dengan ruangan ini.

Apa yang membuat berbeda? Tentu saja bunga-bungaan tak ketinggalan, tapi sungguh Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun dapat melihat sepasang boneka angsa di ranjang mereka yang seperti berciuman dan leher mereka membentuk _love_ _sign_. Seharusnya itu romantis, tapi Baek Hyun mengerutkan alis.

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Hey, Jong Dae! Lihat Baek Hyun sekarang sudah mulai bersenang-senang." Yi Xing terlihat menyesap se-_cup_ kopi di tangannya, pandangannya tak luput dari layar di depan. Jong Dae yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya melirik sesaat. Segera mematikan benda hitam itu dan mengantonginya. Ia tentu tak akan ketinggalan tontonan menarik kali ini.

"Tentu saja." Jong Dae tersenyum cerah. "Oh lihat, Baek Hyun mulai turun ke ranjang." Pria berwajah kotak itu sungguh senang saat melihat Chan Yeol menurunkan Baek Hyun di kamar.

"Aku jadi ingin segera menikah, jika melihat ini." Yi Xing tergelak. Ia terus mengawasi layar yang terpasang di bagian depan mobil. Mereka ternyata menepi di sisi apartemen Chan Yeol. Yi Xing sekaligus mengambil inisiatif untuk mengawasi kediaman pasangan baru itu secara rahasia, mengingat surat ancaman yang dilontarkan kepada Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol. Sungguh, Black Rose tidak bisa dibiarkan, karena organisasi itu termasuk berpengaruh besar terhadap dunia kejahatan dan menjadi incaran kepolisian Seoul.

"Menikahlah, nanti aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu." Jong Dae menyeringai. Ia menyambar _popcorn _yang menganggur_, _sudah seperti melihat film di bioskop lagaknya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu." Yi Xing tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak sepolos King Hades, Chen."

"Oh yeah? Kau meragukan kemampuan menyadap dan informasiku, Lay?" Jong Dae membalas. Ia menggigit _popcorn _dan mengunyahnya. Saat itu Baek Hyun tampak melirik angsa-angsaan yang mengganggu di tengah kamar mereka.

Jong Dae tampak bahagia ketika menatap punggung Chan Yeol yang mulai menindih Baek Hyun.

Yi Xing menggeleng. Ia tahu Jong Dae sangat lihai dalam bidang itu, tapi 4 tahun di akademi dan dua tahun bersama di squad bersama pria itu mana mungkin Yi Xing tidak hapal tempat favorit di mana Jong Dae menaruh kamera tersembunyi dan alat penyadapnya untuk sekedar menjahili teman-temannya.

"Terserahmu, setidaknya aku takkan tertipu." Lay mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya sudah mulai." Pria itu lantas mengambil fokus untuk tidak berkedip saat menyaksikan sebuah adegan _live_.

Jong Dae sendiri telah tenggelam dalam lautan _popcorn _miliknya. "Yeah, Chan Yeol terlihat bersemangat sekali. Habis kau Byun Baek Hyun!"

Ketika keduanya tampak serius, sebuah benda putih meluncur cepat, lantas layar itu tiba-tiba menggelap membuat keduanya mendesah kecewa.

* * *

**~XXX~**

'Kalian pikir bisa menganggu acaraku.' Baek Hyun membatin. Ia melepaskan tiga tembakan tanpa suara melalui senapan mini di arlojinya, Chan Yeol masih menindihnya tanpa mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun tersenyum kepada Chan Yeol. Kelihatannya pria ini tidak sadar karena libidonya sedang naik.

Dua buah kamera penyadap terlihat berserakan, sedangkan yang satu lagi masih berada di tempatnya tapi berhasil dilumpuhkan, karena Baek Hyun tidak mau kepala Chan Yeol tertimpa benda itu. Tepat, di sudut ruangan, di depan meja rias, dan di karangan bunga yang tergantung di atas mereka letak masing-masing kamera tersembunyi. Sedangkan, angsa-angsaan itu hanya sebagai pengecoh saja. Perlu diketahui, Baek Hyun adalah _snipper _terhebat yang dimiliki oleh detektif kepolisian Seoul. Tak ada target yang bisa lepas dari bidikannya.

"Kau terlihat gelisah?" Chan Yeol menyibak poni Baek Hyun. "Apa kau takut?"

"Em..haha." Baek Hyun tertawa hambar. "Sedikit," bisiknya sensual. Membuat gairah di dada Chan Yeol semakin terbakar. Padahal sesungguhnya dalam hati ia merutuk, 'Sialan kau Yi Xing, Jong Dae, akan kuberi pelajaran setelah ini!'

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sayang." Chan Yeol tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan." Chan Yeol menyeringai.

Baek Hyun meringis. "Kau yakin kau tidak lelah, Chan? Bukankah seharian ini kita sibuk?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kau lelah?" Baek Hyun ingat, jika Chan Yeol mengalami kelelahan parah Chan Yeol harus tidur, agar anemianya tidak kambuh.

"Aku sudah minum obat anemia."

"Hm.. Baiklah."

Chan Yeol tampak bersemangat. "_Are you ready, baby_?"

"_Anytime_..."

Chan Yeol mulai mencopot dasi milik Baek Hyun dengan sekali sentakan. Baek Hyun menelan salivanya pelan. Sebenarnya masih belum siap dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Baek Hyun hanya takluk kepada Chan Yeol, dan mereka telah sah menjadi pasangan hidup, sehingga apapun yang terjadi Baek Hyun harus mematuhi suaminya itu.

Chan Yeol mulai menundukkan wajahnya, menggapai bibir plum Baek Hyun. Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata ketika bibir mereka hampir bersatu. Namun, sungguh sial suara dering telepon sekali lagi membuat Baek Hyun tersentak, dan Chan Yeol yang menggeram karena Baek Hyun segera menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas.

"Yeobosoyeo.." Baek Hyun tampak siaga setelah berbicara dengan orang diseberang. Ia terlihat serius dan segera menutup sambungannya lalu melompat turun.

"Chan aku mendapat panggilan. Tidak apa-apa kan jika kutinggal?" Baek Hyun tampak merapikan dasinya, ia menaruh sematan bunga di dadanya ke depan meja rias. Ia menyisir rambutnya sedikit lebih rapi, lalu memeriksa arlojinya. Hampir jam dua belas malam.

"Tidak bisa ditunda?"

"Maaf..."

"Baiklah." Chan Yeol membelakangi Baek Hyun. Ia menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu." Baek Hyun melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan Chan Yeol yang tampak kecewa. Tadi _kissing_, sekarang _first night_ yang gagal.

"Sial," desis Chan Yeol. Ia meninju ranjang dengan cukup kuat.

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Baek Hyun masuk mobil itu lalu menutup pintu belakang. Mobil itu langsung bergerak meninggalkan apartemennya dan melaju cepat memburu waktu.

"Transaksi di dermaga. Tiga puluh orang pengawal, ada tiga anggota kepolisian. Sial, mereka penghianat." Jong Dae menggeram.

"Ada campur tangan Black Rose juga," tambah Yi Xing.

"Ini akan sedikit sulit, tapi kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Baek Hyun menyiapkan pelurunya lalu mengetes kenyamanan pistol yang ada di tangannya.

"Yosh!" Jong Dae mengepalkan tangannya.

"Let's go!" Baek Hyun tampak menyeringai, sedangkan Yi Xing menginjak gasnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Byun Baek Hyun, 25 tahun, seorang detektif kepolisian. Ia mempunyai prestasi yang cukup signifikan sehingga langsung ditempatkan di kepolisian pusat kota Seoul. Rekan setimnya selama terjun ke lapangan dalam label Squad Nomor 7 adalah Zhang Yi Xing yang mempunyai _name code_ Lay, dan Kim Jong Dae yang mempunyai _name code_ Chen. Baek Hyun sendiri diberi gelar 'King Hades'.

Bagian buruknya, Chan Yeol tidak mengetahui profesi Baek Hyun yang berbahaya ini. Chan Yeol hanya tahu Baek Hyun bekerja sebagai pegawai di pemerintahan yang sibuk dan kadang mendapat panggilan sewaktu-waktu.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Seseorang tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ini baru permulaan," desisnya dalam kegelapan.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 UP!**

**BIG Thanks to****:**

**AnitaLee, CB11270506, followbaek, PrincePink, ShinJiWoo920202, DarkJong-WhiteHun, Qhiepcy,Guest, Orange dobi, Kim Nana, Lady Unicorn**

**Balesan review: **

**Qhiepcy** : Iya xD disini udah terungkap siapa yg ngirim. Semoga puas. Gomawo for review ^^

**Guest** : Maap updatenya ngga terlalu kilat/? xD  
Iya banyak teka-teki itu dan beberapa hal sudah terungkap disinikan. Gomawo untuk dukungannya. Jadi semangat nih! Fighting!

**Orange dobi** : Haha iyaa xD sekarang udah terungkap kan siapa king hades itu? Baek Hyun memang digambarkan kuat kalau sudah di lapangan. Semoga ini berkenan di hatimu/? Karena kasusnya masih panjang so dukung cerita ini ya. Gomawo for review ^^

**Kim Nana** : Bisa dilihat di chapter ini yg ngasih xD gomawo reviewnya :3

**Lady Unicorn** : Gomawo udah nyempetin baca unnie xD hahaha iyaa yixing jadi petugas yg keren disini! Chanbaek ngga terpisahkan/? Karena itu sudah takdir :v /plak/ sekali lagi thanks ya unn ^^

**Untuk yang udah review, fav and follow jeongmal gomawoyo. Author masih membutuhkan kritik, saran, dan koment untuk FF ini ^^ mohon bantuannya.. Mind to RnR?**


	4. Explotion

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|KING HADES|**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baek Hyun, ****Park Chan Yeol**

**Support Cast:**

******Zhang Yi Xing, ****Kim Jong Dae, **Leeteuk, and other

**Disclaimer: Chara is their own, this FF is mine!**

**Genre:**

**Action, Romance, Marriage Life, Scie-Fie**

**Rated : T+ (15+)**

**Author :**

**Ririn Cross**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Explotion**

* * *

"Perjanjian yang cukup memuaskan. Kuharap bisa melakukan kerjasama sekali lagi, Mr. Jung." Seorang pria berbrewok terlihat puas setelah mendapat apa yang dia incar. Ia menepuk-nepuk koper yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Choi." Pria itu tersenyum sinis. Ia menghidupkan cerutunya dibantu pria yang berdiri di sampingnya, sang asisten. "Ini pekerjaan mudah."

"Kurasa kita akan aman. Ide yang bagus untuk menggunakan mereka." Mr. Choi melirik ke arah tiga orang polisi yang tampak tersenyum licik.

"Uang bisa merubah siapapun, Mr. Choi." Pria paruh baya itu menghisap cerutunya dengan wajah tamak.

"Tuan, kapal sudah siap berangkat." Seorang pesuruh terlihat membungkukkan badannya ke arah Mr. Choi.

"Oh baiklah. Sepertinya kami duluan, Mr–"

"Hey lihat, kapalnya mulai menjauh dari dermaga." Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Seorang pria mungil terlihat antusias sambil menunjuk ke arah samudera, sontak hal itu membuat Mr. Choi, Mr. Jung dan bawahannya menoleh ke arahnya yang hanya berjarak 4 meter dari mereka. Posisi tepat berada di pinggir dermaga.

Mr. Jung terkejut. Gurat wajahnya terlihat kaget, pasalnya tempat ini telah diamankan dan disisir dari segala makhluk pengganggu demi kemanan transaksi. Lalu siapa pria tak dikenal ini yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat keributan?

"Tu..tuan... itu kapal kita!" Pesuruh itu tampak _shock _saat mengetahui yang dimaksud kapal yang menjauh dari dermaga itu adalah kapal mereka.

"BODOH!" Umpat Mr. Choi.

"Oh maaf, jadi itu milikmu? Temanku tadi sedikit bermain-main dengan kapalnya."

Pria mungil itu langsung tersenyum. Wajah manisnya yang imut beberapa saat lalu langsung digantikan dengan wajah tegas dan sorot mata meremehkan, terlebih didukung dengan penampilan resminya kini membuatnya terlihat berwibawa. Sambil menaruh tangan di saku celananya, ia langsung menghadap rombongan pria paruh baya itu. Lencana yang tersemat di dada kirinya mengkilap ditimpa sinar bulan, menunjukkan lambang kepolisian Seoul.

"Kau! Kau siapa!?"

"Byun Baek Hyun. Detektif."

"Sial! Tangkap dia!" Mr. Choi berteriak murka. Namun, tak ada sahutan.

"Maaf. Aku dan rekanku sudah membereskan beberapa anak buahmu yang mengganggu itu, Mr. Jung, Mr. Choi." Pria mungil itu –Baek Hyun– masih tetap tenang. Ia melirik ke belakang dengan banyak pria yang telah dilumpuhkan dan tengah diikat oleh Yi Xing. "Wah pekerjaan bagus, Lay." Baek Hyun mengerling.

Yi Xing mengacungkan jempol. Sementara itu Jong Dae terlihat muncul dan segera bergabung. Tentu saja dia yang membereskan kapal itu.

"Brengsek!" Mr. Choi mengumpat.

Mr. Jung yang juga tampak kesal langsung menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan gerakan dari tiga pistol yang lain, dari tiga polisi yang ia suap.

Sebuah peluru tiba-tiba melesat, melewati pundak kiri Baek Hyun. Nyaris mengenai pemuda mungil itu, namun sayang meleset dan menembus udara kosong. Peluru lainnya menyusul namun berhasil dihindari, lagi-lagi dengan mudah oleh Baek Hyun. Pria mungil itu lantas tersenyum tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Melakukan transaksi gelap, menyuap pegawai pemerintah, pemakaian senjata ilegal, dan berniat mencelakakan petugas." Baek Hyun menajamkan pandangan lalu menatap kerumunan orang-orang di depannya lantas tersenyum sinis. "Kalian ditangkap!"

DOR DOR DOR

Kembali ada yang mengarahkan tembakan pada Baek Hyun. Hampir kena, namun dengan lincah Baek Hyun dapat menghindar. Kali ini pria mungil itu tidak tinggal diam. Baek Hyun dengan gaya setenang mungkin mengeluarkan senjata api yang sejak tadi telah ia siapkan. "Baiklah, kuladeni jika ingin bermain-main denganku." Baek Hyun menyeringai.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Sebuah mobil volvo warna metalik membelah jalanan kota Seoul di waktu malam. Belum terlalu larut, hanya saja jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh. Setelah dua hari satu malam melaksanakan tugas untuk mengatasi teror yang terjadi di distrik Nowon oleh sekelompok mafia yang melakukan transaksi Marijuana, melapor ke kantor pusat, membekuknya ke sel. Mereka akhirnya dapat pulang ke rumah.

Sempat terjadi baku tembak selama operasi itu, namun tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Squad mereka mempunyai tim yang kompak, jadi tidak akan masalah.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." Baek Hyun merenggangkan ototnya di jok belakang mobil. Ia lantas menguap, terlihat kelelahan.

"Tidurlah, Baek. Kau sama sekali tidak tidur dua malam operasi ini _kan_?" Yi Xing yang dibalik kemudi tampak melirik kaca spion depan yang menampilkan wajah kusut Baek Hyun. Jong Dae sendiri tengah sibuk dengan _gadget_nya, sehingga tidak terlalu menanggapi.

"Tidak hanya aku, kalian juga." Baek Hyun menautkan alis.

"Yeah, aku masih cukup kuat, sedangkan kau pasti nanti telah ditunggu Chan Yeol, _bukan_?" Yi Xing menyeringai. Seketika wajah Baek Hyun memerah. Jong Dae yang tampak tidak tertarik kini ikut tergelak.

"Baek Hyun wajahmu merah...hahaha."

"Sial," umpat Baek Hyun.

"Kami melihatnya, boleh?" Jong Dae terlihat menggoda Baek Hyun.

"TIDAK!" tolak Baek Hyun tegas. Apa-apaan mereka, seenaknya saja bicara, memang mereka kira hal itu seperti film? Bisa ditonton seenaknya. Itu privasi _oh boy_. "Dan jangan kau taruh kamera tersembunyi dan penyadap sialan itu di kamarku lagi atau kubunuh kalian!" Ancam Baek Hyun.

Jong Dae dan Yi Xing makin tergelak. Mereka sangat menikmati menggoda Baek Hyun, dan kelihatannya berhasil. Ia kesal dengan dua rekannya yang jahil ini. Baek Hyun pura-pura hendak mencekik Jong Dae namun tertahan karena pengakuan pemuda itu.

"Kami hanya menaruh satu, tidak lebih banyak seperti halnya ketika memata-matai musuh, Baek." Jong Dae masih cukup geli. Ia tahu, mata Baek Hyun tidak bisa dikelabui. Selain _snipper _yang hebat, Baek Hyun mempunyai mata elang, sehingga dia dapat mengetahui dimana saja letak benda-benda mencurigakan itu tersembunyi.

"Hanya satu? Kau yakin?" Baek Hyun mengerjap.

"Apakah aku harus menambah lagi?" Jong Dae memasang _innoncent face_.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Baek Hyun lantas menjitak kepala Jong Dae. Yi Xing di kursi kemudi hanya bisa tergelak melihat sahabatnya itu menjadi korban. Sayangnya jitakan Baek Hyun akhirnya juga mendarat di kepalanya. "Aww. Baek aku sedang menyetir!" Yi Xing mengelus kepalanya sambi menatap jalanan lurus ke depan, untung konsentrasinya tidak hilang.

Baek Hyun terlihat puas karena berhasil mengerjai dua rekannya itu. Ia kembali ke jok belakang dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Sedikit berpikir. Jadi, dua kamera tersembunyi yang lain milik siapa?

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun memencet kode apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Kegelapan ruangan yang menyambutnya. Pria mungil itu mengerutkan alis. Apa Chan Yeol belum pulang? Baek Hyun lantas menghidupkan lampu ruangan itu.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak ia meninggalkan tempat ini dua hari lalu. Ini apartemen Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun tentu saja harus tinggal seapartemen dengan suaminya. Chan Yeol masih belum mau pindah ke apartemen baru hadiah dari Xiu Min hyung atas pernikahan mereka. Ia dan Baek Hyun masih cukup sibuk untuk mengurus kepindahan mereka. Lagipula tempat ini cukup luas karena hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal di sini.

Pria mungil itu lantas melepas sepatu dan jasnya, melonggarkan dasi, dan memeriksa ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Bahkan Baek Hyun juga memeriksa di balkon. Tapi tak ditemukan sosok Chan Yeol dimana pun. "Apa Chan Yeol ada jadwal syuting?" Baek Hyun bergumam.

Baek Hyun mencoba menghubungi ponsel suaminya itu. Tersambung. Tapi tidak diangkat. Baek Hyun terus mencobanya dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia memilih mengirimi Chan Yeol pesan singkat. Setidaknya agar dia tidak pulang terlalu larut atau menjaga pola makannya.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Chan Yeol menatap layar ponselnya. Ia membiarkan itu berdering sejak tadi, bahkan saat Leeteuk membentaknya ia hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Dua hari ini _mood _Chan Yeol benar-benar buruk sekali. Hampir semua orang kena bentak. Sepertinya efek gagal _first night _dengan Baek Hyun membuatnya jadi kacau seperti ini.

"Chan Yeol... Kau tidak kasihan dengan ponselmu yang terus meraung-raung seperti itu?" Leeteuk memutar bola matanya. "Pasti Baek Hyun, kan?"

Chan Yeol tak menanggapi. Ia hanya menyilangkan kedua belah tangannya dan menatap jalanan malam kota Seoul yang telah larut. Keadaan cukup sepi, hanya beberapa mobil yang masih berlalu lalang. Leeteuk hanya mendecak saat melihat sikap kekanakan Chan Yeol. Ia tahu, namja itu pasti sedang ngambek dengan Baek Hyun. Namun, sungguh, mengapa dia geli sendiri melihatnya.

"Hyung, aku menginap di rumahmu ya."

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" Leeteuk terkejut. Hey Chan Yeol, jangan bercanda seperti itu.

Chan Yeol menggeleng. Ia hanya tidak ingin berdebat dengan Baek Hyun saat ini. _Mood_nya benar-benar sedang buruk, dan sejujurnya Chan Yeol tak ingin Baek Hyun menjadi korban dari kemarahan Chan Yeol.

"Yeol..."

"Cukup hyung, dua hari ini dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apapun setelah malam pernikahan kita. Aku masih bisa sabar jika mengenai masalah –ehm, (_first night_) lainnya tapi aku khawatir akan keadaannya dan dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Aish! Aku tidak tahu dia menganggapku sebagai suami atau apa tapi ini keterlaluan."

"Kau terlalu kekanakan." Leeteuk tampak mendecak.

"Biar saja." Chan Yeol menggeram. Sudah cukup ia keluarkan unek-unek yang selama ini ditahannya walau secara tidak langsung. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa _first night_ mereka gagal karena kepergian Baek Hyun yang tiba-tiba? Bisa-bisa ia malu.

Walau sebenarnya secara tidak langsung Leeteuk telah mengetahuinya tapi ia tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini. Lihatlah seperti ini saja dia begitu sensi. Apalagi secara gamblang dibicarakan, bisa-bisa Chan Yeol murka.

"Hah.. Baiklah, tapi besok kau harus menemuinya." Leeteuk terpaksa menyerah, daripada besok Chan Yeol mogok kerja, jadwalnya kali ini benar-benar padat. Besok pagi saja mereka harus berangkat pagi-pagi buta, dan mereka hanya punya waktu istirahat 3 jam dari sekarang.

Setelah itu Leeteuk mengetik beberapa pesan singkat untuk Baek Hyun. Setidaknya memberi kabar pada Baek Hyun yang mungkin cemas menunggu Chan Yeol pulang.

* * *

**~XXX~**

_From : Jung Soo hyung_

_Chan Yeol sedang agak sibuk. Tapi kupastikan besok dia pulang ke apartemen kalian dengan selamat. Baek jaga dirimu._

Baek Hyun tertegun. Leeteuk sudah membalasnya dan itu berarti Chan Yeol memang sengaja mendiamkannya.

"Aish..." Baek Hyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sedih jika melihat Chan Yeol seperti ini. Sebenarnya semua ini memang sepenuhnya salah Baek Hyun. Hubungan mereka seharusnya yang harmonis setelah pernikahan justru semakin buruk.

Selama ini saat menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka memang sudah saling memahami kesibukan masing-masing tapi, Chan Yeol tak pernah semarah ini. Kecuali jika benar-benar keterlaluan.

Yeah, berarti kau keterlaluan Baek.

Pertama, ciuman di altar gereja bahkan tidak terlaksana, yang lebih buruk, _first night_ mereka hancur begitu saja, sebelumnya karena kamera-kamera penyadap sialan itu yang harus dilumpuhkan, kemudian karena ada panggilan mendadak dari kepala kepolisian langsung Jung Yun Ho. Padahal biasanya yang memberikan perintah selalu dari inspektur Lu Han terlebih dahulu, itu karena operasi yang dilakukan memang berkaitan dengan organisasi besar. Beruntungnya squad nomor 7 berhasil menyelesaikan dengan baik.

Tidak ada yang bisa dipersalahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri. Baek Hyun sebenarnya menyesal. Namun, ia tak bisa menghindari itu, dan ia belum bisa mengatakan hal sejujurnya pada Chan Yeol.

Ia memilih melangkah gontai ke kamar pengantin mereka. Baek Hyun bahkan tak punya tenaga sedikit pun sekarang. Kemudian, pria mungil itu jatuh tertidur. Ia sungguh kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Besok ia harus memikirkan jalan keluar untuk semua masalahnya ini.

* * *

**~XXX~**

**-Flashback-**

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

Baek Hyun menautkan alis. "Jangan..." Baek Hyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita saling mencintai."

"Tidak seperti itu, Chan." Baek Hyun menghela nafas panjang. "Karirmu masih panjang, kau tak mungkin membuat fansmu marah kan? Sedangkan, pekerjaanku..." Baek Hyun menghentikannya.

"Fansku pasti mengerti. Lalu, kenapa dengan pekerjaanmu?" Chan Yeol mengerutkan alis.

"Err... Pegawai di bawah dua puluh lima tahun dilarang menikah." Baek Hyun beralasan, padahal itu tidak benar.

"Peraturan macam apa itu? Aku akan bicara dengan bosmu!" Chan Yeol mengepalkan kedua belah tangannya. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menunggu. Ia sudah siap melamar Baek Hyun kapan saja, terlebih sekarang. Bukankah umur mereka juga sudah matang, mengapa harus menunggu 25 tahun untuk merealisasikannya?

"Tidak Chan!"

"Kenapa? Atau keluar saja dari tempat itu, aku masih bisa menafkahimu." Chan Yeol tak mau kalah.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat karirmu tidak secemerlang sekarang? Bagaimana kehidupan kita selanjutnya?"

Chan Yeol tertegun. Benar sekali ucapan Baek Hyun, walaupun Chan Yeol sudah menyiapkan tabungan untuk masa depan mereka tapi segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi bukan? Seorang selebriti juga akan menghadapi masa tua, dan hal itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap tawaran kerja produktif. Pekerjaan Baek Hyun yang berstatus sebagai pegawai pemerintahan –sepengetahuan Chan Yeol– masih bisa mendapat kompensasi sampai mereka tua nanti, jadi sayang sekali jika harus berhenti sebelum masa pengabdian selesai.

Baek Hyun membuat Chan Yeol menghadapnya. Ia menangkup pipi pria jangkung itu. "Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi oke? Bukankah umurku sebentar lagi genap 25 tahun."

"Baiklah." Chan Yeol akhirnya menyerah. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan pemuda mungil ini. Ia ingin menjaga dan memiliki Baek Hyun seutuhnya.

Baek Hyun tersenyum. Ia lantas mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Chan Yeol, hendak memberikan pemuda itu sebuah kecupan hangat.

**-Flashback End-**

**~XXX~**

Chan Yeol tersentak saat ada seseorang yang mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Chan Yeol bangun!" itu suara Leeteuk, dan kelihatannya ia kesal karena melihat pria tinggi ini tak bangun-bangun juga. Chan Yeol segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menggangguku!" Chan Yeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Bahkan di mimpi pun ciumannya dengan Baek Hyun juga terganggu. Mengapa ia harus selalu mendapatkan segala cobaan ini? Benar-benar tidak adil.

"Beraninya kau membentakku?" Leeteuk menatap tajam ke arah Chan Yeol. "_Take_ adegan terakhirmu akan dimulai dua menit lagi dan kau malah tidur di saat seperti ini! Cepat berbenah!" Leeteuk terlihat mengomel. Ah jadi, ChanYeol tadi benar-benar tertidur? Tadi itu sepertinya ia mengalami _flashback_, kejadian masa lalunya tergambar jelas kembali di dalam mimpinya. Apa mungkin ini karena Chan Yeol terlalu memikirkan Baek Hyun?

"Berdiri Park Chan Yeol." Leeteuk tampak gemas.

"Ya hyung. Aku akan menyelesaikan dengan cepat." Chan Yeol lantas melesat pergi, sebelum Leeteuk mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak sabar untuk menemui Baek Hyun. Sudah cukup ia ngambek, jika lebih dari ini ia hanya akan termakan oleh rindunya sendiri yang kini mulai meradang. Chan Yeol benar-benar merindukan pria mungil itu. Sungguh.

"Dasar anak muda." Leeteuk mendecak.

Tiba-tiba matanya terpancang pada kotak merah yang tepat berada di sudut ruangan. Kotak apa itu? Leeteuk tampak penasaran. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena _noona coordi_ Chan Yeol tampak memanggilnya, membisikkan sesuatu lalu Leeteuk berjalan buru-buru keluar.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun mengamati kamera tersembunyi yang kemarin dia tembak. Salah satunya ia tahu itu rancangan Jong Dae. Namun, dua lainnya ia masih asing. Baek Hyun meneliti tiap komponennya. Ini bukan benda yang biasa digunakan kepolisian Seoul untuk memata-matai musuh. Haruskah ia menghubunginya saja untuk memastikan benda ini?

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Baek Hyun pun sampai di tempat ini.

"Kau tidak menawariku minuman?" Sudah 15 menit dia duduk di sana dan berbicara panjang lebar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tapi Se Hun seperti tak berminat menyuguhkan minuman atau cemilan kecil untuknya, padahal kan dia tamu. Ia hanya peduli dengan barang-barang yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Mau minum apa?" Pria albino itu bersikap acuh. Ia memang dingin. Lagipula Baek Hyun seharusnya bisa mengambilnya sendiri, bukankah rumah Se Hun sudah seperti rumahnya. Baek Hyun sangat dekat dengan Se Hun sudah seperti adik sendiri.

"Jus strawberry." Baek Hyun tampak berbinar.

Se Hun segera menjentikkan jarinya, memberikan perintah pada seonggok besi yang dengan lincah membawakan segelas air putih di depan Baek Hyun. Wow menakjubkan. Sebenarnya itu yang ingin Baek Hyun lihat, robot penemuan Se Hun yang tampak lucu.

"Kamera itu, surat, dan bom kertas mempunyai sumber yang sama." Se Hun melanjutkan, ia memecahkan fokus Baek Hyun yang terlihat memegang-megang robot buatan Se Hun seperti mainan miliknya.

"Black Rose?" Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya, lalu menatap pemuda itu. Pria albino berwajah tampan bernama lengkap Oh Se Hun itu mengangguk. Ia adalah salah satu peneliti di pusat investigasi kepolisian Seoul. Telah meraih gelar professor saat berumur 22 tahun, dan ia hanya lebih muda dua tahun dari Baek Hyun, jadi sekarang usianya sekitar 23 tahun. Otaknya sangat cemerlang, dan tak perlu diragukan lagi karena itulah dia bisa mendirikan laboratorium penelitian pribadi di rumahnya ini yang berisi beberapa percobaan canggihnya, seperti mini pistol di arloji Baek Hyun, robot pengambil minuman, atau mini robot pencabut uban –penemuan yang luar biasa yang bisa digunakan untuk orang lanjut usia.

"Bagaimana bisa dia masuk apartemenku, err.. Chan Yeol maksudnya?" Baek Hyun penasaran. "Aku bahkan tidak melihat hal mencurigakan melalui CCTV ruangan."

"Bukankah kau tau cara kerja mereka bersih? Bahkan mereka takkan membiarkan seekor semut pun menganggu pekerjaannya." Se Hun tampak sibuk dengan perangkat kamera kecil yang sudah mati itu. Sang professor muda itu terlihat mengamati dengan teliti, bagaimanapun kamera tersembunyi dari Black Rose bahkan lebih canggih dari kamera milik kepolisian Seoul. Lalu ada tanda mawar hitam kecil di sudut kamera.

"Aku tahu." Baek Hyun menghela nafas berat. Kehidupannya benar-benar tidak akan tenang setelah ini. Black Rose berhasil menembus keamanan apartemen Chan Yeol, dan ini sangat berbahaya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak tadi." Se Hun menghentikan kegiatannya, alisnya terangkat saling bertaut. Baek Hyun memandang Se Hun polos dengan wajah seolah berkata ada-apa-nya yang imut.

"Jadi, kau menikah tanpa memberitahuku, hyung? Dengan aktor bernama Park Chan Yeol itu?" Se Hun menyipitkan matanya. Wajahnya entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi mengerikan. Baek Hyun langsung tersenyum kikuk. Ia memang tidak memberitahukan pernikahannya dengan Chan Yeol, kecuali pada Yi Xing dan Jong Dae. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya Se Hun ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut?

"Akhh.. itu..." Baek Hyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus memulai darimana. Bahkan Se Hun yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi kini memandangnya seperti ingin mengulitinya saja.

PIP PIP PIP

Ponsel Baek Hyun berdering tiba-tiba membuat pemuda mungil yang tengah terancam itu dan Se Hun sang ilmuwan mengubah fokusnya. Baek Hyun segera mengangkat teleponnya hati-hati, ia berbalik tak ingin melihat wajah Se Hun yang tiba-tiba menjadi galak.

"Yeobosoyeo..."

"_Baek Hyun!"_

"Ada apa Yi Xing?"

"_Ini gawat!" _

"Ada apa?"

"_Ledakan bom lagi! Di gedung Seoul Palace!"_

"Lalu?"

"_Itu tempat syuting Chan Yeol!" _

DEG

"_Aku dan Jong Dae sedang–"_ Baek Hyun sudah tak mendengar lagi apa yang Yi Xing katakan. Wajahnya memucat tangannya gemetar. Ia memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

"Ada apa?" Se Hun membaca ini kabar yang tidak baik.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Up!**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**AnitaLee, .3, CB11270506, fafifufefoo, honeykkamjong, , Guest(1), Orange dobi, park hyun in, fanoy5, PrincePink, galaxy fenfen, jameela, Guest(2), ShinJiWoo920202, Lady Unicorn, Mey Dita**

**Balesan review, yang lain balesan reviewnya di PM:**

**Honeykkamjong**: gomawo for review, ini udah lanjut^^

**Guest(1)**: gomawo for review..^^ iya rumah tangga chanbaek dalam bahaya xD black rose aja baru mulai aksinya. Kasian chanyeol ya wkwk

**Orange dobi**: iya dia uke innoncent kalo depan chanyeol, wajahnya menipu /plak/ thanks sarannya, nanti masalah latar belakang chanyeol akan diungkap di chapter2 selanjutnya xD gomawo for review ^^

**Galaxy fenfen: **itu salah satu rencana Black Rose buat menggagalkan MP chanbaek :v  
gomawo for review ^^ ini udh lanjut

**Jameela**: iya baekhyun pintar menyimpan rahasia. Kkk oke sarannya ditampung xD gomawo for review..

**Guest(2)**: iya Baek Hyunnya detektif kepolisian :v nanti masalah kasusnya akan dijalankan sesuai alur cerita.. gomawo for review ^^

**Lady Unicorn**: kasian banget chanyeol kan unn xD tapi sengaja! /plak/ ntar kapan2 buat yang rated M bagus ngga ya/? *eh?* yixing disini straight, karena aku suka karakter dia yg manly unn xD gomawo unn reviewnya :3

**Meydita**: gomawo for review.. iya baek keren xD ini udah lanjut ceritanya...^^

**Akhirnya~ Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Sepertinya Black Rose sudah memulai permainannya dengan seru karena tak mengijinkan si kecil Baek Hyun bernafas lega untuk beberapa saat. Jika ingin tahu nasib Chan Yeol, siapa dalang di balik semua ini, dan kelangsungan ChanBaek silahkan KOMENT juseyo. Segala kritik, saran, dan masukan author terima dengan senang hati. **

**Please JANGAN jadi silent reader, karena koment kalian menentukan nasib Chan Yeol dan kelangsungan FF ini selanjutnya. :v Saya menghargai Anda dengan membuat karya ini, dan saya harap Anda menghargai saya melalui komentar Anda ^^ **

**Sekalian mau ngucapin Minal Aidin Walfa idzin, mohon maaf lahir batin... Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4! So, mind to review?**


	5. The Badge

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|KING HADES|**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baek Hyun, ****Park Chan Yeol**

**Support Cast:**

******Zhang Yi Xing, ****Kim Jong Dae, **Leeteuk, Oh Se Hun, Lu Han, and other

**Disclaimer: Chara is their own, this FF is mine!**

**Genre:**

**Action, Romance, Marriage Life, Scie-Fie**

**Rated : T+ (15+)**

**Author :**

**Ririn Cross**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Badge**

* * *

Chan Yeol menatap kepulan asap, orang berlarian, teriakan, dan ruangan yang menyempit. Ia bahkan mulai merasakan denyut jantungnya melemah, nafasnya terasa sesak. Keringat dingin bercampur warna merah mengalir di pelipisnya. Seluruh tempat ini seperti menghimpitnya, rasa sakit mulai menusuk kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan _de javu_, membuat kakinya kembali berdenyut.

_Guncangan kuat itu membuat Chan Yeol seakan berhenti bernafas. _

"_Tolong..." Chan Yeol saat itu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca dengan begitu lemah, suaranya tak terdengar bahkan hampir seperti bisikan. Kakinya terperangkap. Hanya kegelapan dan rasa sakit yang dapat ia rasakan selain bau anyir dari darahnya sendiri. Lalu tangan mungil itu merusak kaca dan menolongnya._

* * *

**~XXX~**

Leeteuk tampak terkejut saat melihat banyak orang berdiri di depan gedung Seoul Palace. Ia masih menggenggam sebuah pot kecil berisi tumbuhan kaktus saat ini. _Noona coordi_ mengatakan bahwa, sutradara marah karena ada properti yang belum lengkap, yaitu tumbuhan kaktus untuk adegan Chan Yeol dan wanita lawan mainnya. Staf benar-benar lalai akan hal itu, padahal kaktus itu sangat penting untuk menentukan jalan cerita.

Namun, pemuda berusia 32 tahun itu terguncang. Tangannya gemetar hingga tak sanggup mencerna apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat.

Ledakan.

Asap.

Polisi.

Mobil pemadam kebakaran.

Apa yang terjadi?

Chan Yeol!

Bukankah sepupu sekaligus aktor yang ia tangani ada di dalam sana? Leeteuk langsung panik.

"Chan Yeol! Park Chan Yeol!" Leeteuk hendak menembus garis polisi itu namun seorang petugas menahannya. "Maaf tuan, Anda dilarang masuk. Ini kawasan berbahaya."

"Tapi sepupuku ada di sana! Bagaimana dengan syutingnya?" Leeteuk tampak tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Semua korban sedang dievakuasi, kami sedang mengamankan lokasi."

"Aku ingin melihatnya! Ijinkan aku masuk!"

"Maaf tidak bisa." Petugas itu tetap kukuh, membuat Leeteuk lemas. Bagaimana keadaan Chan Yeol? Bagaimana jika ada hal buruk, Leeteuk bahkan tidak melihat sosok itu dimana pun.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Baek Hyun berlari. Ia menunjukkan tanda pengenal dan polisi itu langsung menghormat, memberikan jalan masuk untuk Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyun..." Leeteuk membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Baek Hyun menoleh sebentar saat namanya disebut. "Selamatkan Chan Yeol," bisik Leeteuk hampir tak terdengar, tapi Baek Hyun paham. Baek Hyun mengangguk.

Lantas pria mungil itu segera berlari menaiki gedung yang mulai dikosongkan itu. Tampak beberapa petugas menuntun orang keluar. Hanya luka-luka mungkin karena terkena percikan ledakan.

Auditorium berlantai dua yang biasanya digunakan untuk pertemuan-pertemuan penting atau seminar-seminar itu tampak terbakar di satu sisi. Kebetulan tempat syuting Chan Yeol kali ini berada di tempat ini. Baek Hyun bersyukur, ledakan tidak begitu parah namun ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Chan Yeol. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?

Baek Hyun bertemu Yi Xing yang tampak memapah seorang gadis. Gadis itu terlihat berantakan, dia tampak _shock_. "Baek!"

"Dimana Chan Yeol?"

"Di dalam, tadi Jong Dae sedang menanganinya."

Baek Hyun tanpa banyak bicara segera melesat ke lantai atas. Sudut ruangan tampak hancur dengan beberapa bekas terbakar. Pemadam kebakaran mulai menyemprotkan air ke tempat itu. Baek Hyun melewati beberapa orang. Banyak petugas yang masih sibuk mengevakuasi, sebagian besar korban adalah staf dan artis. Untung saja tak ada yang mengalami luka serius. Hanya saja banyak yang terguncangakan kejadian ini.

Baek Hyun mengibaskan asap yang menutupi pandangannya. Ia terus menerobos menuju ruang yang lebih dalam. Di sana tampak Jong Dae berjongkok, seperti menekan-nekan dada seseorang.

"CHANYEOL!" pekik Baek Hyun. Ia terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan sedikit luka di pelipisnya. Seketika Baek Hyun lemas melihatnya.

"Baek! Aku hampir memberikan bantuan CPR. Sekarang kau saja yang lakukan!" Jong Dae sedikit panik. Pasalnya Chan Yeol belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk sadar. Ia sepertinya menghirup banyak asap sehingga pingsan di tempat.

CPR adalah kepanjangan dari _Cardiopulmonary resuscitation_, tindakan pertolongan pertama pada orang yang mengalami henti napas karena sebab-sebab tertentu. CPR bertujuan untuk membuka kembali jalan napas yang menyempit atau tertutup sama sekali. CPR sangat dibutuhkan bagi orang tenggelam, terkena serangan jantung, sesak napas karena shock akibat kecelakaan, terjatuh, dan sebagainya. Lalu sekarang, Chan Yeol sangat memerlukan CPR tapi Baek Hyun malah terdiam membeku di tempatnya.

"Cepat! Berilah dia nafas buatan!" Jong Dae sedikit geram melihat respon rekannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pasif.

Baek Hyun terkesiap, ia langsung menaruh lututnya di lantai. Jantungnya berdebar. Meski tak sadarkan diri, Chan Yeol masih terlihat tampan. Oh _God_, wajahnya sempurna.

'Byun Baek Hyun jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, pertolongan pertama jangan lupakan itu!' sentak batinnya. Pria mungil itu segera memfokuskan diri kembali. Ia harus menyelamatkan Chan Yeol, sebelum semua terlambat. Nyawa Chan Yeol bergantung padanya.

Baek Hyun lalu menjepit hidung Chan Yeol dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Ia lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Chan Yeol yang terbuka. Ia tiupkan oksigen lebih banyak agar Chan Yeol bernafas lagi. Jong Dae sendiri memilih menekan dada Chan Yeol, membantu Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun meniupkan lagi nafas buatan sebisa mungkin. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam erat tangan Chan Yeol, hatinya terus berdoa untuk keselamatan suaminya.

Baek Hyun mulai panik ketika ditiupan ke-7 bahkan Chan Yeol belum memberi tanda-tanda kesadaran.

'Chan Yeol sadarlah.' Pintanya dalam hati.

Baek Hyun terus berjuang, peluh mulai menetes dari pelipisnya, percampuran antara rasa panik, takut, dan khawatir. Ia meremas tangan Chan Yeol semakin kuat.

Sementara itu, Jong Dae terus memompa dada Chan Yeol berharap akan membantu. Ia juga ikut panik.

Pada tiupan kesembilan terlihat pergerakan dada Chan Yeol naik. Pemuda itu mulai sadar dan berusaha meraup oksigen banyak-banyak. Baek Hyun membuka mata dan melepas tautannya. Menatap manik Chan Yeol yang perlahan terbuka.

Pada saat itu, Chan Yeol segera terbatuk. Asap benar-benar membuat pandangannya kabur dan merasa bahwa Baek Hyun ada dihadapannya, menolongnya. Bahkan Chan Yeol masih merasakan bibir manis Baek Hyun di bibirnya. Setelah itu dia kembali hilang kesadaran, namun dengan pernafasan yang lebih teratur dan senyum mengembang.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Leeteuk melihat Chan Yeol dipapah Baek Hyun dan Jong Dae keluar. Banyak penggemar yang menjerit melihat kejadian itu dan berebutan ingin melihat Oppa tercinta mereka.

"Beri jalan!" Baek Hyun menggeram marah. Jika seperti ini evakuasi akan terhambat. Baek Hyun tau mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Chan Yeol, tapi ini akan lebih membahayakan nyawanya jika tidak segera mendapatkan penanganan medis.

Leeteuk membantu Baek Hyun menggiring para fans ke pinggir. Tim doktor segera mengevakuasi Chan Yeol dengan memasukkan ke ambulans.

"Baek, kau ikut?" Leeteuk segera melompat ke dalam setelah Chan Yeol dimasukkan dan mendapat bantuan oksigen dari perawat. Kini pemuda itu memakai alat bantu pernafasan.

"Aku akan menyusul, hyung. Jaga Chan Yeol."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Jadi, ini pekerjaanmu?"

Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati!" Leeteuk berseru dan pintu ambulans tertutup.

Baek Hyun tak sempat membalas sapaan Leeteuk karena ia langsung memposisikan diri, mulai mengamankan sekitar mobil agar para penggemar tidak bertindak anarkis. Banyak yang menangis, menjerit-jerit histeris, bahkan ada yang pingsan. Baek Hyun hanya menggeleng, mereka benar-benar mencintai Chan Yeol. Namun sesungguhnya, keadaan Baek Hyun sendiri tidak lebih baik daripada yang dialami para penggemar itu.

* * *

**~XXX~**

**At Seoul Internasional Hospital**

Chan Yeol mulai menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ketika membuka pandangannya, hanya atap putih dan dindingnya yang nampak di mata Chan Yeol. Tak ada asap, tidak gelap, dan Chan Yeol bisa bernapas normal. _Jika tidak karena sebuah tangan yang merusak kaca itu terulur menggapainya, mungkin Chan Yeol sudah mati kala itu. _Dan sekarang Chan Yeol kembali hidup lagi ketika ia dapat merasakan sebuah genggaman di telapak tangannya. Sepertinya, lagi-lagi nyawa Chan Yeol terselematkan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Chan! Kau sudah bangun!?" Chan Yeol melihat seorang pria mungil yang tampak rapuh tengah menatapnya. Tampak jelas kekhawatiran tergambar di wajah manisnya.

"Baek..." Suara parau Chan Yeol menyambut Baek Hyun. Hampir menangis pria mungil itu saat melihat Chan Yeol telah membuka mata dan menyebut namanya. "Hey, jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja." Chan Yeol membelai pipi Baek Hyun yang sudah menurunkan luruhan bening dari sudut matanya.

"Baek, kau jelek sungguh. Berhentilah menangis."

"Idiot!" Baek Hyun lantas memeluk Chan Yeol. Ia tak peduli sekali pun penampilannya akan berantakan. Ia benar-benar lega ketika melihat Chan Yeol sadar dan membuka matanya seperti ini. "Biarkan aku menangis sepuasnya," bisik Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol tidak membantah.

Chan Yeol mengelus surai hitam Baek Hyun lembut. Baek Hyun masih nyaman menangis dalam dekapan Chan Yeol. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya jika berhadapan dengan pria yang benar-benar ia cintai ini. "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu," bisik Baek Hyun parau.

Chan Yeol tersenyum. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Baek Hyun melepaskan pelukannya lantas mengusap air matanya. Wajahnya terlihat sembab. Chan Yeol tersenyum lucu. Baek Hyun terlihat seperti anak kecil jika seperti ini. "Baby, sudah puas menangis? Lain kali kalau kau terus menangis akan kucium!" Chan Yeol mengancam.

Baek Hyun yang tadinya hendak protes langsung bungkam. Baek Hyun menyembunyikan wajahnya, malu dengan keadaannya sendiri. "Jangan seenaknya Park Chan Yeol." Baek Hyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau melarangku? Aku kan suamimu, bisa melakukan apapun denganmu." Chan Yeol menyeringai.

Sial. Baek Hyun kalah argumen. Ia hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir lucu. Chan Yeol gemas ingin menciumnya, tapi sayang infus ditangan menghalangi pergerakannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baek Hyun kembali berdering. Chan Yeol tidak suka jika Baek Hyun sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namun, kali ini Baek Hyun mengangkatnya di depan Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol sedikit menyipitkan mata saat menatap Baek Hyun. bukan karena keimutan dari pria mungil itu. Chan Yeol tahu itu salah satu yang bisa menakhlukkannya, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Benda kecil berkilat berwarna _gold_ yang Baek Hyun kenakan di dada kiri jasnya.

Baek Hyun tampak berbicara sebentar. Ia menutupnya lalu tersenyum . "Chan..." panggilnya.

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Xiu Min hyung, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

Xiu Min memang tegas pada Chan Yeol tapi itu demi kebaikan adiknya. Namun, sejujurnya dia sangat menyayangi Chan Yeol karena Chan Yeol adalah adik satu-satunya yang harus ia jaga. Orangtua mereka terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan Chan Yeol, bahkan setelah pernikahan mereka orangtua Chan Yeol kembali terbang ke Amerika untuk urusan bisnis. Bisnis dan bisnis. Itu membuat Chan Yeol muak.

Sayang sekali, saat ini Xiu Min sedang melakukan studi banding ke London untuk melakukan beberapa penelitian tentang virus _ebola_ yang belakangan ini meningkat drastis di Afrika Barat, terutama daerah Liberia. Terlebih setelah Dr. Sheik Umar Khan dinyatakan tewas ketika melakukan perlawanan terhadap virus ini. Virus endemik Afrika ini belum ada obat dan vaksinasinya, terlebih virus ini dikhawatirkan akan menyebar ke daerah Asia dan Eropa. Xiu Min sebagai dokter pelopor dari Seoul tidak dapat kembali ke Korea Selatan dalam waktu dekat, bahkan untuk menengok keadaan adiknya, Chan Yeol karena tugas yang menjadi bebannya ini.

"Jangan katakan hal aneh padanya, Baek."

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku membuatnya khawatir. Aku bahkan tadi mencegahnya terbang ke sini karena dia masih ada dalam masa dinas." Baek Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia tidak mau disangka yang aneh-aneh oleh Chan Yeol.

"Bagus.. Anak pintar." Chan Yeol mengusak rambut Baek Hyun. Pria mungil ini benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

"Aish rambutku!" Baek Hyun segera merapikannya. Chan Yeol lantas tersenyum menatap wajah cantik Baek Hyun. Padahal dia namja tapi kulit putihnya lembut seperti bayi, cantik, dan mempesona. Chan Yeol sungguh beruntung memilikinya.

"Apakah kau masih sakit?" Baek Hyun memperhatikan perban yang melilit di kepala Chan Yeol, membuat pria jangkung itu buyar dari lamunannya.

Chan Yeol akhirnya menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya."

"Astaga. Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa mungkin lukanya dalam?" Baek Hyun tampak panik.

"Tidak, ini karena kau terus saja melayang-layang di pikiranku, _baby_," balas Chan Yeol.

"Menggelikan." Baek Hyun langsung menampakkan wajah datar. Kalau tidak sedang dalam keadaan sakit, pasti Baek Hyun sudah mendaratkan jitakan ke kepala namja tiang idiot di depannya ini yang tergelak karena melihat wajah Baek Hyun memerah.

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Hyung..."

"Hm?" Leeteuk segera menutup koran yang ia baca. Ledakan tadi siang bahkan sudah menjadi _headline_ di surat kabar Seoul Zone. Terlebih aktor tampan Park Chan Yeol mewarnai pemberitaan seluruh media. Banyak ucapan penyemangat agar Chan Yeol cepat sembuh, dan banyak yang prihatin dengan kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Aku melihat Baek Hyun memakai sebuah lencana."

Leeteuk tertegun. Harus mengatakan apa dia? Haruskah ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada pria jangkung itu sekarang? Sepertinya Baek Hyun tidak ingin mengungkapkan pekerjaan sesungguhnya pada Chan Yeol, atau itu untuk melindungi pria bermarga Park ini. Leeteuk mengalami perang batin.

"Kau sudah membaca ini Yeollie? Beritamu menjadi _headline_ utama." Leeteuk pura-pura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Chan Yeol ikut mengabaikan kata-kata Leeteuk, ia tidak akan terpancing oleh umpan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap aneh pada Chan Yeol. "Katakan saja."

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun terburu-buru menuju ruang inspektur kepolisian Seoul. Ia sedikit terlambat karena harus mengatasi kerumunan penggemar Chan Yeol dan awak media yang sedang meliput saat akan keluar rumah sakit. Semuanya telah berkumpul di ruangan itu. Ada inspektur Lu Han, Yi Xing, Jong Dae, bahkan Se Hun yang beberapa jam lalu masih melongo karena dia tinggal, pemuda albino itu pun telah ada disitu. Apakah ini kebetulan saja atau memang ini berkaitan dengan kasus yang terjadi di sekeliling Baek Hyun?

"Silahkan duduk." Baek Hyun membungkuk saat Lu Han mempersilahkannya. Ia lalu duduk, tepat berhadapan dengan sang inspektur.

"Byun Baek Hyun."

"_Yes, mister_."

"Atau lebih tepatnya Park Baek Hyun." Baek Hyun ternganga, sang inspektur sudahkah tahu perihal hubungannya dengan Chan Yeol?

"Ne?"

"Tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi." Lu Han terlihat tenang. "Bahkan aku sudah tahu bahwa kau diincar Black Rose." Baek Hyun langsung melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada ketiga temannya itu yang pura-pura tidak tahu, kecuali Se Hun yang justru menatapnya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah tahu semua detail ceritanya dari mulut Yi Xing dan Jong Dae seperti yang telah diketahui inspektur Lu Han.

"Baek Hyun, ini tidak main-main. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, karena kasus Chan Yeol juga berkaitan dengan organisasi itu."

Baek Hyun menahan nafas. Jadi ini memang sengaja?

"Ledakan masih termasuk normal karena setelah diidentifikasi hanya ada sebatang C4 di sana." Se Hun meneruskan. "Tidak terlalu besar, tapi bisa meledakkan sebuah ruangan, dan kekacauan ini yang ditimbulkan."

"Sial!" Baek Hyun menggeram. Ia tidak menyangka Black Rose sampai meletakkan bom plastik (C4) di lokasi syuting Chan Yeol. Untung hanya satu, bagaimana jika dalam jumlah banyak? Satu gedung itu bisa hancur. Ini sudah bukan pertempuran antara mereka berdua saja, ini bahkan membahayakan Chan Yeol dan orang banyak!

"Untuk itulah kau dipanggil. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi pengawal pribadi, Park Chan Yeol?"

"Apa?"

"Ini perintah."

"Maaf. Saya tidak bisa."

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Aku telah memulai semuanya. Jadi, kau hanya perlu menyaksikan." Seorang pria berambut kehijauan tampak berbicara dengan sebuah foto. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus-elus pipi pemuda yang ada dalam foto itu. "Kau pasti akan bahagia di alam sana."

Ketenangan pria itu terusik ketika seseorang dengan baju serba hitam muncul di ruangan itu dan menghormat padanya. "Master, seperti yang Anda perintahkan. Gertakan telah dilaksanakan."

Pria itu tidak berniat menatap wajah bawahannya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. "Kabar baiknya?"

"Park Chan Yeol dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Bagus." Ia tampak menyeringai. "Tunggu kehancuranmu Byun Baek Hyun," desisnya.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

**Chapter 4 Update!**

**Bagaimana dengan part ini? Maaf agak lama ya karena tersusul Lebaran :3**

**Barusan juga author nonton roommate yang ada ChanBaek, mereka kompak xD seneng deh chanbaek moment mulai banyak lagi... Baekhyun tamu istimewa~**

**Btw, gomawo buat all reader yang udah review, fav, follow, atau sekedar baca FF ini ^^ Aku sangat mengapresiasi kalian semua.. Author masih butuh saran, kritik, dan apapun hal yang membangun untuk kelanjutan FF ini.. So, RnR please ^^**

**Afterall **

**BIG THANKS & REPLAY TO: **

**honeykkamjong:** tenang chanyeol hidup kok, ekhem2nya ntaran ya klo black rose udh ketangkep :" thanks for review

: iya chan selamat kok :3 black rose identitasnya akan segera terbongkar seiring berjalannya chapter xD ne fighting! gomawo for review ^^

**AnitaLee**: buahaha ngakak masa baca komentnya xD Chanyeol si gigi onta? Lol iya chan ngambek gara2 gagal firstnight :v black rose masih misteri xD untuk adegan dor-doran ke belakang nnti akan ada lagi. gomawo for review..

**Followbaek**: iya tebakanmu benar xD kan kasian chan dibohongi terus/? Dia sehat kok ini lagi tidur di samping author.. *eh? Gomawo for review ^^

**Isyarafeni**: galaxy fen fen iya masih inget xD iya itu bom yang disengaja...karena hobinya black rose emang ngebom/? Gomawo for review ^^

**CB11270506**: iya black rose emang sengaja nyerang chanyeol biar mancing baekhyun ._. dia punya motif tersembunyi~ kasian ya chanyeol xD gomawo for review ^^

**Park hyun in**: waks kenapa baekhyun yang keterlaluan? Wkwk itu nasib chanyeol aja yg lagi sial lol gomawo for review ^^

**Lady Unicorn**: iya baekhyun gitu2 tetep peka kok unn xD tapi kondisi yang ngga memungkinkannya buat terus nemenin chanyeol.. yixing harus keren dong unn xD suka yixing manly gini,...gomawo for review unnie ^^

**ShinJiWoo920202**: author jga chanbaek shipper, dan ngenes jga liat pasangan ini waks xD nanti author kasih moment chanbaek yg sweety deh...gomawo for review ^^

**Welcumbaek**: waks suka baekhyun disini? xD kita lihat nanti ya..gomawo for review ^^

**Idinaee Menzel**: itu namanya cinta kilat/? Tapi nanti bakal ada alasan kuat kenapa chan pertahanin baekhyun xD waks gomawo udh di fav.. ditunggu review selanjutnya ya :)

**Orange dobi**: chen sama lay emang usil klo hubungannya sama chanbaek xD Sehun merasa dikhianati baekhyun makanya dia jd galak :v oke diterima sarannya :3 akan author usahakan, biar ffnya lebih berbobot..hehe maaf updatenya agak telat ^^ gomawo for review ya~

**Rachel suliss**: hai reader baru ^^ nanti masalah sehun sama baek bisa deket ada latar belakangnya :v wahh tebakanmu tepat '-' tunggu ya kelanjutan black rose berikutnya :3 gomawo for review..

**Baguettes**: author juga suka baekhyun jd kece xD /duak/ poisonous addiction itu ff action juga? Jadi penasaran pengen baca masa ._. tenang aja baek ngga menjanda :v chanbaek tamat klo chan mati xD gomawo for review ne. Semangat! '-'9

**Tanpanama**: baekhyun perannya memang keren disini ^^ gomawo for review

**Eggxbacon**: buahahaha xD iya author conanian/? Kita sama dong /toash/ Maniak sama anime dan komiknya... tapi black rose motifnya beda :3 so smart! Gomawo for review^^

**DarkJong-WhiteHun**: ga apa-apa kok xD iyaa chanyeol nasibnya tidak terlalu bagus haha.. gomawo udh baca.. ^^

**Meydita**: iya nih author habis lebaran haha.. tenang aja dilanjut sampai selesai kok :3  
Aminn~ tidak apa2 xD gomawo for review ne~


	6. Punishment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|KING HADES|**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baek Hyun,****Park Chan Yeol**

**Support Cast:**

**Park Xiu Min, Zhang Yi Xing,****Kim Jong Dae,****Leeteuk, Oh Se Hun, Lu Han, and other**

**Disclaimer: Chara is their own, this FF is mine!**

**Genre:**

**Action, Romance, Marriage Life, Scie-Fie**

**Rated : T+ (15+)**

**Author :**

**Ririn Cross**

**WARNING:**

**Chapter ini banyak **_**flashback**_**nya dan chapter terpanjang sejak dari chapter pertama total 5.500 words, semoga readers tidak bosan membacanya. Pairing ChanBaek/BaelYeol slight HunHan untuk kopel lain menyusul jika memungkinkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Punishment**

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Jangan seperti itu, Baek"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa, inspektur." Baek Hyun menegaskan kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Se Hun menyela.

"Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko." Baek Hyun mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar.

"Itu hanya alasan klasik, hyung. Kau hanya ingin menghindar, bukan? Dengan begitu tak banyak yang terluka?" Se Hun menohok tepat ke jantung Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun terdiam memikirkan kata yang pas untuk membalas argumen Se Hun. Akhirnya ia bicara. "Aniyo. Black Rose hanya mengincarku dan aku hanya ingin berhadapan dengannya," elak Baek Hyun.

Jong Dae terlihat kesal, alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Yi Xing memilih diam mencermati keadaan. "Tolong tunjuk petugas lain sebagai pengawalnya. Aku mohon inspektur." Baek Hyun berdiri, lantas membungkukkan badannya pada Lu Han. Lu Han hanya diam, ia tentu bingung karena Baek Hyun dengan tegas menolak perintah ini.

Jong Dae segera berjalan ke arah Baek Hyun dan mencengkram kerahnya. "Kau bodoh sekali!" bentaknya. Wajahnya merah karena amarah.

Namun, Baek Hyun hanya diam melihat kemarahan Jong Dae. "Apa kau ingin Chan Yeol mengalami hal yang sama seperti kemarin!?" Jong Dae menggeram. "Apa kau tidak peduli dengan keselamatannya!?"

"Untuk itulah. Aku tak ingin ia mengalami kejadian yang sama, akan kuselesaikan secepat mungkin." Baek Hyun berucap lagi-lagi datar.

"_Bulshit_!" umpat Jong Dae.

Yi Xing sebagai penengah segera melerai Baek Hyun dan Jong Dae. Dua rekannya benar-benar membuat keadaan makin kacau. "Ini di kantor! Jangan berkelahi!" Pria berdimple itu menggeram. Untung ruangan ini kedap suara sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat atau mendengar pertengkaran ini.

"Cih! Terserah kau! Jika saat itu kau tidak datang tepat waktu mungkin Chan Yeol sudah mati!" Jong Dae kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan geram.

DEG

Jong Dae benar. Saat itu Chan Yeol memang sekarat dan kehabisan napas. Jantungnya melemah karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen dalam darah. Jong Dae memang pintar dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan teknologi dan informasi, namun untuk pertolongan pertama ia tidak terlalu ahli. Jadi, jika saat itu ia terlambat bisa saja apa yang Jong Dae katakan itu terjadi.

Tidak.

Baek Hyun tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Chan Yeol tidak boleh mati.

"EHEM..." Inspektur Lu Han menginterupsi pertengkaran itu. "Jadi sudah selesai?"

Baek Hyun dan Jong Dae yang tadi bersitegang langsung menyadari posisi mereka. Mereka berdua langsung membungkuk dalam kepada Inspektur Lu Han sebagai bentuk penyesalan. Ini benar-benar kejadian memalukan. Tapi Lu Han memakluminya. Hey, mereka bersahabat sejak dulu. Hanya saja promosi jabatan Lu Han sedikit lebih cepat, sehingga ia naik pangkat menjadi inspektur.

"Jika kau masih bersikeras untuk menggantinya akan kutunjuk anggota divisi lain, Baek." Pria cantik itu terlihat mulai serius. Tidak ingin membuat keadaan menjadi lebih panas lagi.

"Lu, jangan membuat Baek Hyun terdesak." Se Hun mencoba berbicara dengan sang inspektur.

"Oh Se Hun, kita sedang di kantor. Jangan memanggilku dengan non-formal." Inspektur Lu Han tampak menggeram namun gagal, justru itu terlihat imut. Yi Xing ingin tertawa seandainya keadaan sedang tidak tegang seperti ini, tapi ini keadaan yang tidak tepat karena itu ia hanya bisa menahan.

"Maaf." Se Hun menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Jarang sekali ia menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, biasanya pria albino itu selalu dingin seperti kulkas. Pada kenyataannya Se Hun selalu tak bisa menahan diri saat berbicara dengan teman sepermainannya itu. Se Hun dan Lu Han memang teman masa kecil. Bahkan yang mempromosikan Se Hun masuk divisi kepolisian Seoul setelah lulus dari gelar professornya adalah inspektur Lu Han.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Baek. Keselamatan Chan Yeol ada di tanganmu." Yi Xing menepuk pundak Baek Hyun, menyadarkan pria mungil itu dari kekalutan.

Baek Hyun mencerna kata-kata Se Hun, Jong Dae, Yi Xing, dan menangkap maksud pikiran inspektur Lu Han. Inspektur menyetujui permintaan ini tentu punya alasan. Ia biasanya tidak seenaknya mengijinkan anggotanya untuk dikirim secara langsung. Mungkin karena ia ingin Baek Hyun lebih terlindung dan tidak gegabah.

Baek Hyun juga bisa menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai kasus yang terjadi tanpa hambatan tugas yang lain jika hanya dibebankan untuk menjadi pengawal Chan Yeol. Apalagi yang paling penting adalah Chan Yeol sendiri. Selama Chan Yeol berada di sisi Baek Hyun maka tujuan untuk melindungi pemuda itu akan semakin mudah. Jadi, Baek Hyun akhirnya memutuskan.

"Baiklah, aku siap." Tiba-tiba Baek Hyun membuat semua mata yang ada di sana menatap ke arahnya dengan tersenyum.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kenapa dia yang harus ditempatkan untuk menjadi pengawal Chan Yeol? Bukankah masih banyak polisi lain yang lebih kompeten? Meskipun telah memutuskan, perang batin masih saja ia alami. Baek Hyun memang seorang polisi, tapi Baek Hyun ditempatkan pada bagian divisi investigasi - detektif kepolisian. Beberapa tahun ini dia hanya menangani kasus dan pemecahannya, dengan sesekali baku tembak jika diperlukan. Walaupun sesungguhnya kemampuan Baek Hyun tidak dapat diragukan lagi dalam hal melindungi diri, menembak, dan penyelamatan, tapi ini hanya akan menjadi rumit.

Perdebatan dengan anggota squad, inspektur, dan sang peneliti di kantor tadi telah membuka pikirannya. Baek Hyun sebenarnya tidak ingin menolak, dia sungguh senang jika seandainya tidak ada rahasia. Sayangnya, ada hal yang mengganjal kalau sudah begini. Bagaimana Baek Hyun bisa menjelaskan pada Chan Yeol?

Pria bermata _hazel _itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia terus berjalan menuju lobi rumah sakit. Tugasnya dimulai dari sekarang. Sementara dua rekannya yang lain, Yi Xing dan Jong Dae ditugasi mengawasi dari jarak jauh.

Lagi-lagi kerumunan penggemar dan awak media memenuhi lobi rumah sakit. Baek Hyun mendesah. Namun, ia dengan gagah memasuki tempat itu, dengan lencana yang masih bertengger indah pada jas miliknya.

"Tuan detektif, apakah ada yang terjadi lagi?" Beberapa awak media mulai mengerubunginya.

"Mengapa Anda mondar-mandir keluar rumah sakit ini?" Tanya wartawan yang lain cukup penasaran.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi Park Chan Yeol?" tanya wartawati media yang lain lagi.

Baek Hyun memutar bola matanya. "Maaf saya sedang bertugas," tegasnya. "Tapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ia lalu menerobos kumpulan itu dan segera menuju bangsal perawatan Chan Yeol.

Sedikit ragu Baek Hyun memutar kenop ruangan itu. Ia kembali teringat dengan percakapannya bersama inspektur Lu Han dan yang lain. Setelah banyak hal berkecamuk dalam pikirannya akhirnya Baek Hyun masuk ke ruangan itu. Bau obat selalu menusuk saat tiba di rumah sakit. Dulu Baek Hyun tidak menyukainya tetapi setelah berurusan dengan banyak kasus-kasus, korban, dan kejahatan membuat Baek Hyun terbiasa. Apalagi setelah kejadian setahun lalu itu, Baek Hyun entah mengapa jadi menyukai rumah sakit.

Di ruangan ini Chan Yeol tampak sedang tertidur ketika Baek Hyun masuk. Leeteuk yang saat itu tengah sibuk bicara menggunakan _gadget_nya tak menyadari kehadirannya. Hanya ketika bunyi ketukan sepatu Baek Hyun menggema ia langsung menatap pria mungil itu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?" Leeteuk bergumam. Baek Hyun mengangguk, ia hendak bicara tapi tangan Leeteuk terangkat, menyela. "Kebetulan kau di sini! Aku keluar untuk mengurus semua hal yang kacau. Sampai jumpa nanti, Baek." Pria itu kembali sibuk dengan ponsel sambil memakai jasnya dan keluar ruangan sambil mengoceh di telepon.

Baek Hyun hanya bisa terbengong menatap punggung Leeteuk yang menghilang di balik pintu. Baek Hyun lalu segera menghampiri ranjang Chan Yeol. Ia menatap wajah pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu.

Sangat damai. Pikiran Baek Hyun melayang pada satu tahun yang lalu.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Aku Park Chan Yeol."

"Byun Baek Hyun," ujar Baek Hyun canggung. Posisi mereka masih begitu intim. Pria jangkung bernama Park Chan Yeol itu melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Baek Hyun.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Apa?!" Mata Baek Hyun membulat. Ia tidak percaya pria di depannya itu dengan sangat berani mengucapkannya padahal mereka saja baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadilah kekasihku..." Pria bersuara_ bass _itu kembali menatap Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun menggeram lalu mendorongnya cepat. Oh ia sedang dalam misi menangkap tersangka kasus penjualan organ dalam dan sekarang ada seorang pria tidak waras bernama Park Chan Yeol menembaknya. Dunia benar-benar gila!

"Aku tidak mau!" Baek Hyun segera menjauh, dan Chan Yeol tampak mengulum senyum menatap punggung Baek Hyun yang menghilang di balik gerbong.

"Dasar pria gila!" seloroh Baek Hyun lalu membanting pintu toilet kereta.

~xxx~

Baek Hyun kembali menyelesaikan sebuah misi dan pulang sedikit lebih cepat saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau hari mulai mendung, ia memilih mampir ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli kopi _sachet_, ia butuh secangkir untuk nanti malam setelah Inspektur Lu Han beberapa saat lalu meneleponnya dan berkata bahwa ia mengirim gambaran sebuah kasus ke _e-mailnya_ untuk tugas mereka besok.

Baek Hyun menelusuri tiap rak. Ia memilih _mocchacino_ untuk teman begadangnya nanti malam, dan HAP! Saat ia akan menyentuh itu tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan panjang seseorang.

Baek Hyun refleks memutar kepalanya ke samping. Hazel dan onyx itu bertemu kembali, Baek Hyun dan pria bertangan panjang yang dikenalnya dengan pria tidak waras bernama Park Chan Yeol beberapa saat lalu di kereta kini saling menatap. Ini kebetulan yang luar biasa. Chan Yeol masih sama, mengenakan tudung kepala dan penampilan sedikit mencurigakan seperti di kereta kemarin, dan Baek Hyun tentu masih memakai jas kerja seperti pegawai pada umumnya, yah jika bisa dibilang begitu, polisi juga pegawai pemerintahan, bukan?

"Ah maaf. Untukmu saja." Baek Hyun segera membungkuk. Dan ia pura-pura tidak mengenali Chan Yeol. Ia lebih memilih pulang sekarang dan membayar ke kasir sebelum hal yang ia takutkan terjadi lagi. Untung saja Chan Yeol tidak menyusulnya saat keluar. Baek Hyun beruntung. Apa dia lupa? Sedikit kecewa Baek Hyun memikirkan hal itu, tapi itu hal yang lebih bagus. Baek Hyun tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapa pun lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Hujan rintik mulai turun dan semakin deras. Baek Hyun terkejut menyadarinya, ia tak membawa payung sama sekali, jaket pun tidak padahal jarak rumahnya lumayan jauh dari supermarket ini.

Namun ketika segala pikiran berkecamuk di dalam benaknya sebuah payung tipis biru transparan menaunginya.

"Byun Baek Hyun!" suara _bass_ itu berbisik.

DEG

Jantung Baek Hyun seketika berdebar kembali. Ia tidak mau melihat ke belakang atau orang yang ia hindari tadi benar-benar akan muncul dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Hey, kau mendengarku?" Suara itu masih mewarnai pendengaran Baek Hyun di kala hujan semakin deras. Tetes tetes air turun dari ujung payung itu membuat basah keadaan. Tidak. Bahkan Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak kebasahan karena benda itu benar-benar melindungi tubuh mungilnya. "Bawalah. Agar kau tidak kehujanan." Tangan itu memaksa Baek Hyun membawa gagang payung dan membuat tangan Baek Hyun memegangnya. Baek Hyun tak sempat mengatakan apapun ketika mendengar langkah itu menjauh.

Chan Yeol terlihat berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan di bulan Juni itu. Ia terus berjalan menembusnya. Membuat Baek Hyun harus berbalik dan tampak iba menatap punggung pria jangkung itu.

"Park Chan Yeol!" teriaknya.

Chan Yeol berhenti. Sebuah seringaian terlihat di wajah tampannya.

**~xxx~**

Baek Hyun meletakkan handuk putih itu di atas kepala Chan Yeol. Ia lihat pria jangkung itu mulai menggigil. "Kenapa kau nekat sekali hm?" Baek Hyun mengusak surai basah Chan Yeol. Ia kasihan melihat keadaan Chan Yeol yang menyedihkan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau basah karena hujan."

"Tapi kau membuat dirimu sakit dengan hujan-hujanan. Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Baek Hyun terlihat mendecak. Ia heran dengan sifat spontan Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol nampak tersenyum. Ia lalu menatap Baek Hyun tepat di wajahnya. "Baek Hyun?"

"Hm?" Baek Hyun tetap sibuk mengeringkan rambut Chan Yeol.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?" Chan Yeol berkedip imut. Baek Hyun berhenti dan menatap jengah Chan Yeol.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku? Kita saja baru bertemu dua kali ini." Baek Hyun menatap sinis Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak. Lebih dari itu..." gumam Chan Yeol.

"Kau yakin sekali?"

"Karena aku sering melihatmu di dalam mimpi."

"Mwo?" Baek Hyun hanya menggelengkan kepala saat menatap Chan Yeol. Tidak masuk akal.

"Sungguh aku tidak berbohong. Untuk itu, jadilah pacarku." Chan Yeol lagi-lagi menembak Baek Hyun. Namun, kembali Baek Hyun menolak keras.

"Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mimpi bodohmu itu. Sekarang lebih baik kau minum coklat hangat yang telah kubuat, lalu segeralah pulang ke rumahmu saat hujan mereda." Baek Hyun berujar galak lalu meninggalkan Chan Yeol dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Berilah waktu untukku agar kita lebih mengenal satu sama lain, dan saat itu tiba kau bisa memberi jawaban mau menerima atau menolakku." Chan Yeol berteriak. Baek Hyun terdiam. Ia tak merespon apapun yang Chan Yeol katakan dan lebih memilih masuk ke kamarnya.

Baek Hyun tidak menganggap ucapan pria bernama Chan Yeol itu serius. Terlebih saat tau bahwa profesinya adalah seorang aktor. Bukankah aktor itu pintar berakting? Itu sama saja membohongi publik dengan karakter yang berbeda.

Meski esoknya ia melihat sang aktor tampil _live_ di layar kaca dengan wajah menggigil di salah satu acara gosip, ia tahu kondisi Chan Yeol tidak baik-baik saja setelah kemarin kehujanan. Tapi apa pedulinya? Bukankah itu memang kegilaan dari pria yang tidak waras itu.

Dan ternyata Chan Yeol tidak bercanda saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Baek Hyun kembali dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Chan Yeol di apartemennya. Baek Hyun bersumpah ia seharusnya tidak membawa pria ini ke apartemen miliknya jika Chan Yeol akan terus meneror seperti ini.

"Baek Hyun!" Chan Yeol tersenyum. Namun, Baek Hyun segera membanting pintu. Oh_ God_, dia sepertinya takkan bisa hidup tenang sekarang.

Sesibuk-sibuknya Chan Yeol sebagai aktor, ia terus datang tiap hari ke apartemennya. Bahkan di saat Baek Hyun tidak pulang karena tugas pun Chan Yeol masih menitipkan hal-hal yang unik di depan apartemennya. Seperti makanan buatan Xiumin hyung, hyungnya yang entah mengapa percaya saja kalau Baek Hyun adalah pacarnya. Padahal pacar saja bukan.

Bunga. Baek Hyun tidak suka hal seperti itu, ia lebih menyukai kasus dan darah.

Permen atau coklat. Baek Hyun lebih suka minum kopi daripada memakan benda-benda manis itu, yah kecuali susu_ strawberry_ favoritnya.

Hingga suatu hari Baek Hyun tak mendapat apapun di depan pintu apartemennya. Setelah itu bahkan lebih dari 3 hari Chan Yeol tak memberinya kabar. Baek Hyun entah mengapa jadi khawatir. Mungkin karena telah terbiasa mendapat kerusuhan dari Chan Yeol ia jadi akrab dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu, tapi hal itu menghilang secara mendadak sehingga membuat Baek Hyun merasa ada yang kurang.

Baek Hyun terpaksa mencari tahu informasi kemana perginya Chan Yeol. Akan sangat gampang mencari info tentang seorang aktor, dan lebih gampang lagi saat kau mempunyai teman yang ahli dalam teknologi seperti Jong Dae sehingga bisa meng_hacker_ segala informasi pribadi Chan Yeol di perusahaannya. Artis itu walau terkenal namun Chan Yeol sedikit tertutup. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui informasi pribadinya, bahkan seorang netizen paling canggih pun tidak tahu. Hingga Jong Dae mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baek!"

"Ya?"

"Bukankah ini pembalap yang kau tolong ketika kecelakaan dulu."

"Apa?" Baek Hyun segera mendekat ke arah Jong Dae. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Dia pensiun dari dunia balap setelah kecelakaan itu yang membuat kakinya cedera parah hingga tak bisa mengemudi lagi dan malah menjadi seorang aktor." Yi Xing menambahi. "Kau tahu, ia juga kehilangan kakaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan."

Baek Hyun terhenti. "Kakak?"

"Tidak ada informasi jelas tentang itu. Seperti sengaja disembunyikan. Hanya Xiu Min yang muncul, dan seorang kakaknya yang dimaksud tidak terdeteksi. Mungkin kakak tiri." Jong Dae mengangkat bahu sambil bertatapan dengan Yi Xing yang membenarkan.

Baek Hyun mengangguk. Ia tidak mau masuk terlalu dalam dengan kehidupan Chan Yeol tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa. "Lalu sekarang dia dimana?"

"Kegiatannya hari ini _fanmeet_ untuk drama terbarunya, dan sepertinya makan malam dengan seorang aktris pendatang, Do Hwe Ji yang beberapa hari ini digosipkan dengannya."

Baek Hyun penasaran sehingga ia memastikan hal itu. Ia dengan dandanan biasa berjalan-jalan ke sekitar tempat Chan Yeol makan malam. Kebetulan jadwalnya hari ini kosong. Sudah banyak wartawan dan media yang meliput, dan para fans sepertinya mendukung pasangan itu.

Baek Hyun hanya mendecih.

Chan Yeol turun dengan seseorang yang bernama Do Hwe Ji itu. Baek Hyun hanya menghela nafas, mereka sepertinya berkencan. Berarti Chan Yeol bohong saat bilang akan berjuang untuk mendapat jawaban darinya. Haha Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum miris.

Ketika itu mata Chan Yeol yang menabur ke sekitar langsung terpaku saat melihat Baek Hyun lurus menatapnya. Baek Hyun segera berbalik. Pergi dari tempat itu.

**~xxx~**

"Baek Hyun..." Chan Yeol terus memencet bel, bahkan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartemen itu hingga puluhan kali tapi Baek Hyun tak bereaksi. Walaupun biasanya Baek Hyun mengacuhkannya tetapi Baek Hyun selalu menerima apa yang dia beri. Bunga yang tidak disukai Baek Hyun pun jadi pajangan, coklat dan permen tetap Baek Hyun makan atau kadang ia bagi dengan rekan-rekannya, dan makanan masakan Xiu Min hyung bahkan tandas tak bersisa.

Hingga ketukan ke 77 barulah Baek Hyun membukanya dengan wajah masam. "Berhentilah mengangguku."

"Akhirnya..." Chan Yeol hendak memeluk Baek Hyun tapi Baek Hyun memberi kode penolakan.

"Park Chan Yeol-_sshi_, bisakah kau berhenti dan tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi? Bukankah kau sudah bahagia dengan teman kencan barumu itu Do Hwe Ji atau siapalah itu.."

"Kau cemburu?" Chan Yeol membulatkan mata.

Baek Hyun diam. Ia tidak bisa menyebutnya cemburu atau entahlah, faktanya Baek Hyun tak rela melihat Chan Yeol jalan dengan orang lain.

"Aniyo! Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku... Bukankah kau ingin tahu apa jawabanku atas pernyataan cintamu?"

"Baek..."

"Aku menolakmu. Aku ingin kau pergi jauh dari hidupku. Aku tau kau melakukan semua ini karena berhutang padaku yang pada saat itu kebetulan menyelamatkanmu, di saat kau mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Kita impas. Oke?" Baek Hyun menjelaskan tanpa jeda dan entah mengapa matanya jadi berkaca-kaca. Ia ingat kejadian itu. Chan Yeol kecelakaan dan kebetulan ia sedang mencari seorang buronan di sirkuit. Tentu ia melakukannya dalam penyamaran, agar buronan itu tak tertangkap. Saat terjadi baku tembak yang tiba-tiba, ban seorang pembalap terkena letupan pistol. Kondisi sirkuit menjadi heboh.

Pembalap naas itu adalah Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun yang mengetahuinya bertindak cepat dengan memecahkan kaca mobil dan memapah Chan Yeol sebelum beberapa saat kemudian mobil milik Chan Yeol meledak. Kejadian itu tidak terbuka secara luas di media karena itu misi khusus, pemberitaan bahkan menyebarkan bahwa kondisi mobil Chan Yeol yang sedang tidak baik membuat kecelakaan ini terjadi. Ya, mereka menyebutnya sebagai kamuflase. Identitas polisi Baek Hyun pun tidak disebut-sebut saat itu, pihak kepolisian menyebutnya sebagai pegawai pemerintahan biasa yang kebetulan sedang menonton jalannya perlombaan.

Begitulah posisi Baek Hyun. Ia detektif kepolisian Seoul juga merangkap sebagai intelijen. Posisi Baek Hyun di kepolisian ini memang tidak bisa menampakkan wujud sembarangan. Itulah yang dialami oleh Squad nomor tujuh, squad khusus divisi investigasi yang terjun secara langsung ke lapangan dengan identitas yang tidak diketahui. Baek Hyun yang paling sempurna melakukannya karena itu ia disebut King Hades, sebagai raja kegelapan. Tidak sekalipun identitasnya pernah diketahui dan terutama kemampuannya dalam menipu, bentuk tubuhnya yang kecil mengelabui musuh. Meraka tidak bisa membaca kekuatannya. Ia adalah raja pembasmi kejahatan dunia hitam.

"Dan kau harus tau, itulah saat di mana aku jatuh cinta padamu hingga sekarang. Hingga wajahmu selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku, aku tak pernah lupa." Chan Yeol membalasnya.

"Dasar pembual." Baek Hyun menyilangkan kedua tangan, tidak percaya. Ia bersiap menutup pintu tapi tangan Chan Yeol mencegahnya.

"Akan kubuktikan aku mencintaimu..."

"Terserah."

BLAM

Pintu itu tertutup cukup keras. Chan Yeol melangkah gontai ke luar gedung apartemen Baek Hyun. Ia melihat rintik hujan yang terus semakin deras. Senyum pria itu mengembang.

Ia lalu berdiri di sana. Selama berjam-jam ia menunggu pengampunan dari Baek Hyun.

**~xxx~**

Baek Hyun sekarang di sini. Di rumah sakit. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke tempat itu setelah Yi Xing meneleponnya. Yi Xing berkata ia menemukan seorang pria yang terus berdiri di tengah hujan. Ketika ia meminta pria itu untuk berteduh di bawah payungnya, bahkan Chan Yeol tak mau. Ia mengharap Baek Hyun memaafkan dan percaya padanya sebelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan bibir membiru karena kedinginan.

Baek Hyun menatap sebuah bangsal perawatan yang telah diberitahu sebagai tempat perawatan Chan Yeol. Ia mengintip dari balik kaca. Ada seorang pria berjas putih yang sedang menungguinya, seperti seorang dokter. Baek Hyun bimbang akan masuk atau hanya berdiri di sini. Akhirnya dengan keberanian ia masuk.

"Permisi..."

Pria itu menatap Baek Hyun dengan pandangan ramah.

"Kau Byun Baek Hyun?"

Baek Hyun tertegun. Bagaimana pria ini bisa tahu?

"Benar, bukan? Aku tak menyangka kau begitu manis. Chan Yeol selalu bersemangat ketika menceritakanmu." Baek Hyun dengan terpaksa mengangguk.

"Oh aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Pria itu terus bicara. Dia benar-benar ramah pada Baek Hyun, walaupun ini kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Pasti Kakak kandung Chan Yeol? Park Xiu Min. Aku Byun Baek Hyun."

"Kau menakjubkan." Xiu Min tampak antusias. Ia tidak percaya bahwa pacar Chan Yeol benar-benar cerdas. Baek Hyun hanya mengulum senyum, ia tentu tahu, ada _name tag_ Park Xiu Min di jas pria ini. Seperti yang biasa Chan Yeol ceritakan kakaknya bernama Park Xiu Min. Dan dari jas yang ia kenakan profesi Xiu Min sepertinya seorang dokter. Ini sangat mudah, tapi Xiu Min terlihat antusias berlebihan, mirip seperti adiknya yang spontan dalam melakukan apapun. "Pacar Chan Yeol benar-benar cerdas sekali."

_What the hell_? Baek Hyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa membantah. Entah kenapa dia tak mau membuat pria yang ramah ini kecewa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, hyung?" Baek Hyun melihat kondisi Chan Yeol yang sekarang terbaring di ranjang dengan selang infus, _kardiograf_ yang terus berjalan mengukur detak jantungnya, dan mata terpejam. Kondisinya mengenaskan. Tak ayal, Baek Hyun sedikit menyesal membuat Chan Yeol seperti ini.

Xiu Min hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. "Dia sedang tertidur."

Baek Hyun mengangguk. Baek Hyun hanya bisa menatap wajah itu dalam diam.

"Apa Chan Yeol terlalu menyusahkanmu? Kudengar ia nekad hujan-hujanan demi mendengar permintaan maaf darimu, tadi temanmu menceritakannya." Xiu Min tampak berwajah sedih.

_Sialan kau Yi Xing_. Baek Hyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tak mungkin menyangkal ucapan sang kakak yang benar-benar menyayangi adiknya ini. "Tidak.. Bukan seperti itu..." Baek Hyun hanya bisa menggeleng cepat.

"Kencannya dengan Do Hwe Ji hanya sebuah _settingan_. Perusahaan yang memaksa mereka. Bukankah bisnis itu penting untuk mereka, yah demi popularitas. Kuharap kau mengerti, Baek. Ah boleh kan aku memanggil seperti itu?" Xiu Min menatap Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun mengangguk. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saja, daripada ia memperburuk keadaan dengan membantah. Lagipula Baek Hyun sudah tahu hal yang sebenarnya, tak perlu Chan Yeol atau Xiu Min menjelaskan, hanya saja Baek Hyun tetap merasa dikhianati saat melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepala sendiri. Mungkin.

Saat itu obrolan mereka berdua tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh bunyi _kardiograf_ yang tiba-tiba. Xiu Min segera memeriksanya. Baek Hyun keluar memanggil suster. Chan Yeol kritis. Ia lihat ada seorang dokter lain dan asistennya yang masuk dan memaksa Xiu Min keluar. Jika berhubungan dengan keluarga sendiri kadang seorang dokter pun akan mengalami guncangan. Jadi di sini, Xiu Min menunggu bersama Baek Hyun.

Xiu Min hanya bisa diam dan menyatukan kedua tangannya khawatir. Ia terlihat bergetar.

"Tidak jangan sampai terjadi lagi." Ia terlihat menggumam ketakutan. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan adikku..._lagi_," bisiknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian keluarlah pria berjas putih yang tadi memaksa Xiu Min keluar. Wajahnya yang seperti malaikat menyambut Baek Hyun dan Xiu Min.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Joon?"

Ia memberi jeda untuk sebuah kabar yang tidak bagus. "Dia tertidur panjang." Orang yang diketahui Baek Hyun bernama Kim Joon Myeon itu tampak mengatakannya dengan sangat menyesal. "Kurasa, dia akan segera sadar jika ada yang mendorong dan memberinya semangat, setidaknya jangan sampai lebih dari tiga hari ia tak sadarkan diri karena hal itu akan menjadi buruk." Xiu Min merosot, dan ia hanya bisa meninju bangku rumah sakit. Ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis sungguh, tapi tak ada air mata, dan Kim Joon Myeon hanya bisa menenangkan. Sepertinya mereka rekan.

Baek Hyun hanya bisa diam. Ia tak menyangka, sampai sejauh itu efek dari kejadian tadi. Lalu, Xiu Min masih begitu baik bahkan mempersilahkannya masuk untuk melihat keadaan Chan Yeol, padahal faktanya Chan Yeol seperti ini karena dirinya.

Dan sekarang ia di sini, di kamar rawat Chan Yeol. Xiu Min mengatakan bahwa Chan Yeol memang sering mengalami drop secara fisik, dia sakit-sakitan dan sering dirawat di rumah sakit sejak kecil. Kejadian kali ini sepertinya membuatnya tertekan dan hal itu pasti menyebabkan ia "tertidur panjang" untuk sementara alias koma. Baek Hyun hanya diam dan menggenggam tangannya.

Dalam beberapa hari Baek Hyun sering menjenguk Chan Yeol. Ia jadi tahu bahwa keadaan Chan Yeol yang dirawat di rumah sakit telah dirahasiakan dari media. Saat itu Baek Hyun juga mengenal kerabat Chan Yeol yang lain, namanya Park Jung Soo tapi lebih dikenal sebagai Leeteuk sebagai sang manajer. Ia membohongi publik dengan mengatakan bahwa Chan Yeol butuh istirahat karena kelelahan setelah promosi drama terbarunya. Seperti itu lebih baik bukan? Daripada jenis berita yang akan membuat ribuan penggemarnya cemas, _shock_, bahkan bunuh diri dengan mengatakan bahwa _"Park Chan Yeol sedang koma karena hujan-hujanan menunggu seseorang yang ia cintai memaafkannya." _Itu akan lucu sekali pikir Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun hanya bisa menatap kondisi Chan Yeol yang masih tertidur. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Entah mengapa Baek Hyun tidak menyukai Chan Yeol berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia lebih cocok menjadi Chan Yeol yang seperti biasanya.

"Hey, bangunlah..." bisik Baek Hyun ketika hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. Xiu Min sedang ada operasi, dan Leeteuk tengah mencari makan siang untuk mereka.

"Park Chan Yeol..." Baek Hyun menggumam. "Kau memang menyusahkan. Apa kau mau membuat hidupku lebih menderita dengan rasa bersalah karena melihatmu seperti ini? Tolong sadarlah..."

"Kau tahu, aku rindu semua hal bodoh yang kau lakukan, aku tidak membencimu, dan sungguh aku ingin melihat kau sadar, jangan manja seperti ini." Baek Hyun terus bicara. Matanya hampir menangis. Ia sadar, pria asing ini lambat laun telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Bahkan Baek Hyun baru sadar, Chan Yeol meski dalam keadaan tidak sadar masih tetap berwajah tampan.

"Kalau kau sadar aku berjanji akan menjadi, kekasihmu..."

Ajaib. Setelah Baek Hyun mengatakan itu tangan panjang Chan Yeol perlahan bergerak. Baek Hyun terbelalak. Ia melihat kelopak mata pria itu juga perlahan terbuka. Baek Hyun hendak memanggil dokter, tapi tangannya digenggam dan suara berat Chan Yeol terdengar. "Benarkah kau mau jadi kekasihku?" bisiknya.

Baek Hyun terdiam, sebelum ini ia benar-benar tak bisa membawa Chan Yeol dalam bahaya karena profesi Baek Hyun yang menuntut untuk terus siaga, itu salah satu alasan Baek Hyun menolak Chan Yeol. terlebih setelah putus dari seseorang di masa lalu itu membuat hati Baek Hyun masih tertutup. Tapi sekarang ia tak ragu lagi.

"Baek Hyun..." parau suara Chan Yeol terdengar. Ia seperti memohon. Baek Hyun benar-benar menyerah.

"Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu..." Baek Hyun mengangguk. Senyum lebar Chan Yeol terlihat dari balik alat bantu pernafasan yang ia kenakan. Baek Hyun juga tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Tidak ada salahnya membuka hatimu kembali Byun Baek Hyun? Park Chan Yeol dengan kegigihannya adalah seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Baek Hyun yakin itu.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Baek Hyun tersenyum saat membayangkan masa lalunya dengan Chan Yeol. Mereka bahkan jadian di rumah sakit. Konyol tapi itu saat-saat yang mendebarkan. Dan Baek Hyun yang melihat kegigihan Chan Yeol selama berpacaran dengannya membuat pemuda mungil itu tergerak dan membalas cintanya. Mungkin benar. Cinta datang karena terbiasa, dan hidup tanpa Chan Yeol hanya akan membuat kehidupan Baek Hyun hampa.

Kembali Baek Hyun menatap wajah teduh Chan Yeol. Perlahan ia usap surai gelapnya. Kalau seperti ini terus keadaannya Baek Hyun tidak akan bosan, mengamati wajah tenang Chan Yeol adalah salah satu hobinya. Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan memandangku seperti itu." Chan Yeol lantas membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Baek Hyun yang terlihat seperti tersangka baru dibongkar kedoknya.

"Ck.. Percaya diri sekali kau, Park Chan Yeol." Baek Hyun mendesis. Ia pura-pura mengelak.

Chan Yeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat itu. Wajah Baek Hyun saat ini tampak lucu.

"Baek..." suara _bass_ Chan Yeol lagi-lagi menghiasi gendang telinga pria mungil itu. Baek Hyun menatap Chan Yeol yang tengah tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Tangannya yang bebas terulur untuk menggapai Baek Hyun.

"Ada apa hem?" Baek Hyun menggenggam tangan Chan Yeol, mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Temani aku." Suaranya terdengar parau namun penuh permohonan.

"Istirahatlah lagi Chan, aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak akan pergi?"

"Tidak akan." Baek Hyun tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Baek Hyun menggigit bibir. Haruskah ia jujur pada Chan Yeol tentang semuanya. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu marah? Baek Hyun tak bisa membayangkan Chan Yeol akan mendiamkannya seperti kemarin.

"Pekerjaanku... bisa menunggu." Mungkin itu kebohongan yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini.

Chan Yeol mengerutkan alis. "Kau mau membuatku menunggu?"

Baek Hyun tersentak. Chan Yeol benar, saat ini saja Baek Hyun sedang bekerja mengawasi Chan Yeol. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Chan Yeol ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Baek Hyun. "Jangan berbohong lagi."

"Ma.. Maafkan aku." Baek Hyun menunduk. Tanpa sadar ia meremas tangan Chan Yeol. Dalam hati ia sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku, Baek."

"Aku mengerti." Baek Hyun mendesah. Ia menatap Chan Yeol, tak ada raut kemarahan di wajahnya. Ia hanya terus memperhatikan Baek Hyun tanpa jeda. "Kau tidak marah?"

"Aku marah," desis Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun tertegun.

Namun, senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampan Chan Yeol kali ini. Tidak terkesan idiot seperti biasanya, namun justru ini senyum yang memancarkan kharisma seorang Park Chan Yeol. Pantas saja banyak gadis bertekuk lutut di hadapan pria jangkung yang tampan ini. "Hm... Aku harus menghukummu." Chan Yeol terlihat berpikir.

Baek Hyun menelan saliva ketika mendengar kata 'hukuman'. Oh, tidak! Apa Chan Yeol akan berniat bercerai dengannya karena telah membohonginya selama ini? Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi, _bukan_?

"A-apa itu?" tanyanya gugup. Baek Hyun sungguh tak berani menatap manik Chan Yeol. Ia takut.

"Kuhukum agar kau..."

Chan Yeol memberi jeda ketika memposisikan punggungnya bersandar di kepala ranjang rumah sakit. Ia kemudian menarik Baek Hyun mendekat padanya. Ia menarik pinggang ramping pemuda itu, sehingga refleks Baek Hyun memeluk tubuh Chan Yeol. Pemuda jangkung itu mengeluarkan seringaian khas Park Chan Yeol. Sepertinya ini bukan pertanda baik, pikir Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun menahan nafas ketika Chan Yeol mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Baek Hyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pria jangkung itu tepat menerpa wajahnya. Ia dapat mengagumi elok rupa suaminya dari dekat, dan semakin dekat.

Bibir Chan Yeol kemudian mulai melahap bibir mungil Baek Hyun. Sebuah ciuman lembut dengan sedikit hisapan dan kuluman yang manis dari Chan Yeol membuat Baek Hyun sejenak lupa akan dunia. Nafas Baek Hyun tersengal. Ia butuh oksigen dan beruntung Chan Yeol mengabulkannya dengan melepas tautan mereka berdua.

"selalu di sampingku..."

Belum sempat Baek Hyun mencerna apa yang ia dengar, Chan Yeol menghentikan kalimatnya lagi. Pria mungil itu kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Chan Yeol karena suaminya itu kini mendekati leher mulusnya.

Nafas Chan Yeol menggelitik ceruk leher Baek Hyun. Sebuah hisapan kecil dan gigitan Chan Yeol daratkan di sana, dengan sedikit kuluman di kulit leher Baek Hyun. Hampir saja desahan Baek Hyun lolos kalau ia tidak menggigit bibirnya. Setelah puas menghisap, menggigit, dan mencecapnya, Chan Yeol memebebaskan leher Baek Hyun.

"untuk kucumbu, kulindungi, dan kucintai selama-lamanya."

Chan Yeol menyelesaikan kalimat yang tertunda karena aktivitas yang sedikit panas tadi. Kemudian ia mengecup pelan bibir Baek Hyun, lantas pria jangkung itu segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari pria mungil yang wajahnya kini memerah. Ia tersenyum tanpa dosa di depan Baek Hyun yang masih nge_blank_.

"Park Chan Yeol..." Baek Hyun masih menggumam tak percaya.

"Apa pengawalku?" Chan Yeol memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Ia mengamati leher Baek Hyun yang baru saja ia tandai. Terlihat bekas keunguan di sana. Benar-benar mahakarya yang luar biasa. Chan Yeol tak pernah merasa sepuas ini.

"Kenapa kau semena-mena!" Baek Hyun berteriak. Kini wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Terima kasih." Ia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Baek Hyun.

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu, idiot!" Baek Hyun sudah mempersiapkan kata-kata kejam saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Chan Yeol dengan semena-mena menciumnya seperti tadi. Baek Hyun malu berat.

"Kau ingin lagi ternyata hem?"

"Apakah kau tuli?"

"Setelah aku sembuh akan kuberikan yang lebih panas dari itu, chagiya."

"Park Chan Yeol aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Bunuh aku dengan cintamu, Park Baek Hyun." Chan Yeol menyeringai.

Baek Hyun hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya, tapi ia tak memungkiri ucapan Chan Yeol itu membuatnya terus berdebar-debar.

* * *

**~XXX~**

DOR DOR DOR

Seorang pemuda pirang semi bule sedang menenteng riffle –senapan laras panjang– sambil membidik target yang berada 10 meter jauh darinya. Tembakannya tak pernah meleset pada papan lingkaran hitam putih dengan titik merah di pusatnya.

Sementara tak jauh dari situ seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan tampak tidur berjemur di atas bangku. Wajahnya ditutup lembaran buku yang terbuka. Ototnya terkena pantulan sinar matahari membuat keringat menetes maskulin dari tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos _sport _hitam.

Pria semi bule itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menembaknya dengan mengarahkan bidikan bertubi-tubi pada papan target namun langsung ditahan oleh sebuah suara.

"Kita dapat panggilan!" Seorang pria mungil dengan rambut keunguan tampak menghampiri.

"Ng?" Nyaris bersamaan pria semi bule menengok dengan pria berambut merah itu terbangun.

"_Company_ menyuruh kita untuk melakukan penerbangan ke Korea Selatan."

Pria berambut merah itu langsung bangkit. Ia terlihat bersemangat ketika pria berambut keunguan itu menyebut nama organisasi mereka, meskipun ia tidak suka diperintah tapi ia suka menjalankan misi daripada menganggur.

"Untuk apa?" Pria semi bule itu kembali mengerutkan alis.

"Entahlah, mungkin berhubungan dengan orang itu."

"Yeah~ Menarik!" Si pria berambut merah itu menyeringai senang. Sementara itu pria semi bule tampak tidak tertarik, ia kembali menembak pada sasaran.

Pria mungil itu hanya mendecak saat melihat si 'merah', ia lalu mengarahkan tatapan pada si 'kuning'. "Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu, Kris."

Pria semi bule bernama Kris itu menurunkan senjatanya dan menatap si 'ungu' dengan sorot mata meredup. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya, Xian."

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**Misteri akan lebih kompleks dimulai dari chapter ini, tapi semoga kalian puas dengan **_**scene **_**CHANBAEK yang begitu banyak. Setidaknya supaya ngga ngambang dan karakter Chan Yeol tetap jadi tokoh utama kuat penentu jalan cerita selain Baek Hyun yang merupakan King Hades itu sendiri. Oke. **

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Honeykkamjong, kacangpolongman, followbaek, AnitaLee, prince yehet, Shouda Shikaku, , CB11270506, Orange dobi, Meydita, park hyun in, Lady unicorn, rachel suliss, ShinJiWoo920202**

Balesan review yang ga login:

**Honeykkamjong**: iya sejenis itu :3 black rose punya dendam kesumat yg membuatnya mengincar Baek..gomawo for review ^^

**Prince Yehet**: eh jinja sampai deg-degan? :3 hehe oke ini chanyeol udh tau kok :v Cuma dia pura-pura tenang.. wkwkwk semoga official couple/? Tapi tergantung ceritanya juga nanti. Gomawo for review ^^

**Orange dobi: **selamat lebaran juga xD /lempar angpao/ iyaa ada couple lain tapi seiring jalan cerita ya ^^ dan kebetulan HunHan mulai muncul.. Sepertinya di part ini romancenya banyak, semoga suka ya :3 ditunggu masukannya..gomawo for review ^^

**Meydita: **yang chapter ini udh panjang banget lho sist semoga bacanya lebih menikmati lagi xD banyak romance jga kok disini :3 penjahatnya lama-lama terbongkar kok tenang saja..gomawo for review ne^^

**Lady Unicorn**: ini di rumah sakit banyak scene romance lagi unn xD penjahatnya masih ditutup-tutupi biar ngga diamuk massa/? /plak/ gomawo for review ne unnie ^^

**Akhir kata, jangan lupa reviewnya. Author mengharapkan reviews, kritik, dan saran secara sukarela di FF yang tidak terlalu bagus ini. ^^ Gomawo**


End file.
